Being His
by immortalgod
Summary: It s hard to be the one his majesty wants, it is even harder to refuse to be his. When he wants you, he has you, and there s nothing you can do to escape him, unless he allows it… pairings: KLAROLINE, Kennet, Carenzo, Stelena and a little Heylajah. ATTENTION: this story WILL contain violence, abuse and maybe non con.
1. PROLOGUE

**DECLARATION: I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES**

* * *

 **A.N.: Okay i know, i should be updating the other stories, i will i promise... So one of you requested to try and write an M rated fiction and i tried, wether it was sucsessful or not u`ll be the judge of that... this story will have some mistakes, i just couldn`t wait for a beta to edit it but i promise as soon as it will be fixed i`ll change it... i hope u`ll like it. It`s not very dark cause it`s only the Prologue, but it will get darker, so if u cant handle it, please find another story to read...**

* * *

 **WARNINGS: THIS STORY _ WILL_ CONTAIN VIOLENCE**

 **AND NON CON IN THE FUTURE, IF YOU CAN`T HANDLE IT THEN LEAVE...**

 **NOW!**

* * *

 **PROLOGUE:**

 **Oh oh, I `m in trouble!**

* * *

"What do you want?!" she asked as she heard the door opening and closing with force.

She didn`t even had to turn around to know who was it. She knew it was him; it had to be him, who else would have the audacity to go into her chambers without knocking first?

She sat in front of the mirror brushing her long curly hair, wearing her white shirtless silk nightgown that reached to the floor. The skin of her right leg showed from the gown`s long cut that reached to her upper thigh. It revealed too much of her flawless skin, enough to drive a man crazy with need, enough to make him stop and stare at her. From the mirror, she could see the bed and the wall behind her but he was on the other side of the room and she couldn`t see the effect her satin gown had on him. She knew though that he could see her full breasts showing in the mirror and she knew she was in trouble… again…

Klaus felt his eyes darkening with desire and his member twitching almost painfully. He wanted nothing more to rip that bloody excuse of a gown off of her and that's exactly what he would do. She wouldn't get to deny him tonight, not after seeing her in the way he had before. He had killed five of his hybrids for daring to stare at her body for more than five seconds and had ordered the others to look to the ground if they didn't want to share their mates` fate. He knew she was mad at him, but his maddening desire for her grew every second that passed and it mixed weirdly with his anger issues.

"Stand!" he simply ordered and she knew denying him would probably end up with someone losing a heart, or another essential part of their bodies, so she silently complied after putting her brush down really slowly.

"What you did tonight was inexcusable!" she still said bitterly, not being able to control herself.

Klaus walked painfully slowly towards her and she could literally feel his scrutinizing and hungry gaze, before she saw him in the mirror as his eyes sliced into hers.

He smiled when she shivered with fear as their eyes met in the mirror. _Good… you know why I`m here sweetheart?_

"I know why you`re here!" she whispered as if she heard his unspoken question, somehow finding the strength to glare at him. "You have no right to punish me Klaus!"

He felt his anger rising again and wondered how was it that she managed to survive his mood swings for so long. He grabbed the chair that was the only obstacle in between them and threw it against the wall, it shuttered in a thousand little pieces… then he turned and grabbed the frightened blond painfully from her locks, pinning her against him with his other hand pressing on her stomach, her back to his front. She only scowled once as he had hurt her but she didn't try to fight him, guess she was smart enough to know who would win and be pissed off if she did. He leaned in to whisper and she felt a chill at his words and his cold, merciless voice.

"I most likely have and I certainly will…" he growled in her ear and as he continued speaking his hand traveled down at the cut her gown had. "Do you know what`s inexcusable sweetheart?" he asked with his husky voice that made her knees tremble and her head spin, beating faster each time. "That miserable excuse…" his voice got lower as his hand travelled on her panties from inside the nightgown. "… you wore tonight, without my permission…"

"You`re being nonsensical…!" she yelled and tried to free herself by pushing him away. But that only had the opposite effect. He pulled her hair harder and his hands sliced into her panties digging inside her with enough force to make her scream more out of pain than of pleasure…

"Klaus…" she breathed pleadingly. "…stop…"

"I lost five men for you tonight!" he growled in her ear. "You deserve your punishment, sweetheart…"

"Klaus please…" she cried out. "You`re hurting me…"

She felt that she was near crying and she closed her eyes tightly to stop it from happening. He released her and turned her around forcefully, hands digging into her shoulders as his dark and unpredictable eyes sliced once more into hers.

"Hurting you?!" he mocked. "Love I`m only just getting warmed up!"

"No, no, no!" she helplessly cried out as he tore the dress apart in one single move, leaving her exposed to him.

"Please wait…" she cried out once more as he pinned her naked body underneath his own on the bed…

"I have waited long enough for you, don't you think?!" he asked once more and without waiting for her to response he went through his punishment ignoring as Caroline tossed and turned and begged for his mercy for the rest of the night…

A mercy, he couldn`t bring himself to show, as much as he wanted to do so…

* * *

 **Tell me what you think... I`m thinking a three shot, but i may be convinced to change my mind...**


	2. Chapter 1

**I DON`T OWN TVD!**

* * *

 **A big fat thank you to my favorite Blondie, Irina Snow or else Iris Romvou for**

 **lending me a hand when I was out of ideas. See I acknowledged you**

 **helped me emoticon tongue emoticon heart**

 **And for you guys! I`ve missed you all and I missed writing this fiction.**

 **You`ll probably figure out that this chapter is worth of three chapters**

 **together so I think the waiting was worth it, don`t you think?**

 **Anyways, enjoy, and let me know what you`re thinking!**

 **oh an PS (SPOILER) I love Aurora! I think she has a dark secret and is**

 **possibly a bitch now, but their flashbacks were soooo good. At least they**

 **have chemistry together. It will be fun to see what happens WHEN**

 **Caroline shows up in NOLA!**

 **# KLAROLINE4EVER !**

 **PS2 Did you read what Julie Plec said about Klaroline being eternal?!**

 ***fangirling mode***

* * *

 **WARNING: This story contains extreme violence, abuse, smut, non con and torture!**

 **It is not for the fain in heat, remember it M rated for a reasonN!**

 **YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1: Behind Closed Doors**

* * *

 ** _Oh, you can tear me cry_**  
 ** _See my dreams all die_**  
 ** _From where you standing, on your own…_**  
 ** _It`s so quiet here, and it feels so cold_**  
 ** _This house no longer, feels like home…_**  
 ** _~So cold, Ben Cocks_**

* * *

"Over the course of my long life, I came to believe that there are only a handful of people who truly know what`s inside of your heart and mind, no matter how you mask it on the outside, these people are both blessed and condemned to know your every single one of your impulses before they even formed, sometimes, before you even realize that they`re about to make an appearance… These people are usually called family…" His soft and controlled voice echoed into the room, breaking the eerie silence of the dead midnight and freezing her blood as she realized where the conversation was slowly heading. Not once had the elder member of the original Mikaelson family turned away from the window to look at her pleading eyes that pierced the back of his head. He kept staring outside the window, assessing the night, seemingly lost in deep and grave thoughts. "It requires time to know a person so completely that you`re able to understand his moods or intentions by only listening to the tone of his voice or watching the mischievous glint in his eyes. Even the simplest of men are too complicated to read, and no man is more complicated than my younger brother, Niklaus…"  
In a swift move, he turned around and his old, dark eyes, that had witnessed so much and hid knowledge beyond her comprehension, bore into her somewhat naïve, in comparison, blue green orbs. It was as if she was a peculiar child who looked up at her so much wiser mentor and begged him to believe that her observations were correct…  
"The centuries I`ve spent close to my brother, makes me confident enough to believe that if there is anyone that knows every aspect of his dark character as much as his rarely loving self, a part of him that he constantly denies that exists, that someone, must be me…"he continued his voice playing up and down as he spoke, before he took a seat as gracefully as ever on a chair fit for a king. After all, Elijah Mikaelson was nothing, if not graceful and formal. Staying true to himself and his impeccable manners, he motioned to the girl to do the same. However, she chose to remain standing.  
A stubborn one, this one… he smiled fondly as he recalled his brother's words from so long ago, when he had first seen the girl moving in their mansion. Infuriatingly stubborn sometimes! If I didn`t love her so damn much, I would`ve killed her on the spot so many times over till now!  
"Yet…" continued Elijah returning to reality with a single shake of his head. His eyes were suddenly pierced her slightly scared and disappointed ones. His smile faded instantly as he went on "… yet, Miss Forbes, you claim to know him better than I do!"  
Caroline sighted with annoyance.  
Must he twist everything I say?! She wondered.  
"First of all… Elijah, how many times shall I tell you to call me Caroline?!" exclaimed the blond seemingly infuriated and tired. "It`s been decades that we have lived in the same house, for God's sake! Being so formal around me is simply ridiculous… No offence!" She quickly added, raising a hand, showing she meant well.  
"None taken…" replied the original as a small smile crept on his lips, he liked her spirit, her openness, her honesty. "Although I have to admit, I am a little offended by your assumption that I do not know my brother well enough to realize he`s lying to my face…"  
"I`m not implying that!" Caroline explained, seeming and feeling exhausted.  
"Then please, enlighten me as to what it is you meant…" said the original raising a hand as if to encourage her to speak.  
"Isn`t it obvious?!" she shrieked, making a "duh" face Elijah didn't appreciated, not one bit "He knows you as much as you know him." She continued "He knows exactly how to trick you into believing him… And that`s exactly what he`s doing now…"  
Elijah narrowed his eyes, not at her, but at the fact that she might be right. Niklaus could be playing a game of masks with him… It would be neither the first time nor the last, he presumed, but why would he do such thing? Especially now? Everything was going well in their little lives, well, as well as a Mikaelson's life could be. Let's just say they never got bored and leave it at that...  
But still...  
There was no motive here for Klaus to do what she had accused him of doing...  
Although he started suspecting that something else entirely was going on. A conspiracy of sorts.  
"Even if we presume your observations concerning my brother are indeed correct…" he said still trying to take her accusations as seriously as he could, but not quite believing her just yet "What reasons could my brother possibly have to turn his humanity switch off? He has everything he could ever want, and more…" at his last word he gestured towards her, making it clear it was her he meant and watched as Caroline semi blushed. "Why would he do that?"  
"I don`t know…" Caroline admitted, her voice breaking as her eyes pleaded with him "Elijah, please, you have to believe me, okay? I know him, he`s not the Klaus we know, I can feel it! I wasn`t even planning on coming to you, I was going to ask Rebecca to help me, but Elena convinced me that you might offer a better help, if you believed me."  
"Whom else have you discussed this with?" Elijah asked suddenly on defense, rightfully so. "Who else knows?"  
"No one, just Elena and Bonnie…" she murmured, looking away "I`m not stupid, Elijah, I know that if word gets out it might even cost you your kingdom and I`m not planning on putting Hope in jeopardy… You know how much I love her, and your brother..."  
"Yet you are willing to abandon him…" Elijah said, slowly looking at her through mocking but a little bit angry eyes.  
"What?" Caroline`s voice was barely a whisper. She felt as if the room started shifting and the realization of how Elijah was reading the entire story sunk in.  
"That`s why you came to me for help isn`t it? To ask my help so you could escape him." he said still smiling as if he had caught her lying, but he didn't seem pleased to the least, on the contrary, he looked pissed. He was composed as ever, but the fury in his eyes was evident. "You would attempt to mislead me into arriving to the conclusion that my brother is harassing you, and so to protect you from his indiscretions I would aid you in your plan to get away. Wasn't that your plan, young lady?"  
"Elijah…" Caroline started saying after blinking a couple of times, but was cut off.  
"You knew who my brother was from the beginning!" Elijah said roughly with a cold and hateful stare she had never seen before. "You knew he had anger management issues, Niklaus is a hard man to love but still, if you truly loved him, miss Forbes you wouldn't conspire to abandon him!"  
"Conspire?!" Caroline chocked up on the word.  
"Is it really only one slip of control from him all it takes for you to abandon him?! Does he really mean that little to-?!"  
"You think that`s what this is about?!" Caroline yelled back, her eyes filled with unshed tears for the injustice she was receiving. "Do you think I didn`t know who your brother was from the beginning and that I was surprised and scared away by one simple mistreat?!"  
Silence.  
"Because I thought you knew me better than that! How could you think so low of me?! Do you really think I would leave him-"  
Elijah`s fist hit the desk making a really loud noise that froze Caroline where she stood. He was leaning over the desk now, his eyes blazing dangerously, and she was reminded why there still were other people that feared Elijah too.  
"Do not take me as a fool, young girl!" he yelled acting out of his usual composed character. "I will not tolerate you insulting my intelligence by assuming I will swallow your lies… I am a just man, but I am no fool, you thoght you could come here and ask me to help you with abandoning my brother claiming he has wronged you and I would line up to fall for the act?! Though I have to admit, you have planned this really carefully, it was a smart plan, Miss Forbes… you truly are a clever girl…"  
"I love your brother with all my heart Elijah!" Caroline screamed on top of her lungs while some of the tears she was barely keeping at bay, fell down. For a few minutes the room remained silent. Caroline wiped the tears away hatefully. Why did she have to cry when treated unjustly?! It was humiliating! She took a deep breath and moved closer to the desk Elijah stood while speaking "I would never, betray him like that, and I am not here to ask your help to flee from Klaus…" she said slowly raising a hand as if to calm him down. "I would never leave him alone in such a shape. Why would you even assume that?"  
Elijah examined her from head to toe, trying to find any sign of deception, he failed at finding one. He then heard her steady heartbeat and unfazed breathing and realized that maybe, just maybe, she might be telling the truth.  
"Look, I knew it would be hard to convince you I was telling you the truth..." she said, taking a deep breath and stepping forward to put a small flask on his table. "So here…" she said again, this time looking straight into his eyes.  
"What is that?" Elijah asked, eying the see through liquid suspiciously, and then he caught the smell. "Is it-?"  
"Vervain" she said calmly. "Yes... It`s my daily dose, it should be out of my system any minute now and you`ll be able to compel the truth out of me..."  
Elijah looked at her defiant face and a small smile crept to his lips. She wasn't bluffing, she wanted him to do it... So she was indeed telling the truth, she wasn't trying to play him. It was all the proof he needed, and she was devious enough to know what would convince him. But it didn`t necessarily followed that she was right about his brother. Niklaus could be wicked to people he loved sometimes.  
Perhaps he was wicked with her, and she, not knowing his character like I do, assumed he had turned it off. He thought. That should be it!  
He reached out to grab the little flask. He looked at her for awhile before handing it over to her.  
"Drink it Miss Forbes…"he said, amused by her surprised reaction. "I made my brother the promise never to compel you, a long ago, and I believe we both know I`m not a man who breaks his word…"  
"But, Elijah…" she started complaining.  
"I believe you…" he said softly while revealing a small smile of encouragement. "Well, at least, I believe you believe what you say…"  
Caroline looked at him somewhat disappointed as he analyzed his words and understood what he was truly saying.  
"But you still don`t think I`m right about Klaus…" she stated and he nodded with a reluctant smile playing on his lips.  
"At first I believed you have changed your mind about staying by my brother's side forever, I apologize for thinking so little of you..." He said sincerely "I really should have known better... now, I see you truly believe he has turned his emotions off…"  
"I know for a fact he has…" she murmured to herself while looking away from his intense and constant gaze and slowly drinking the vervain.  
"Has he been hurting you?" he asked with narrowed eyes. She would go as far as to say he seemed concerned. And indeed he was. He came to care for her while spending the last couple of years with her. He had tried not to. Klaus's love conquests didn't last for long, so he had always tried not to get attached to his female companions. But despite the fact that Caroline was an unusual exception and a complete novelty in his brother's life, he believed it to be impossible for someone to meet this delightful creature and stay unaffected by it. In addition to how he had noticed a change towards the best in his brother ever since she had showed up, he liked the way she seemed to care about him, how she was being protective of him with her friends or even when his family members, especially Kol, pulled a tantrum that was meant to hurt Klaus.  
She didn`t answer his question, but her tired and teary eyes, along with the inability to look him in the eyes, gave her away.  
"I`ll look into it…"he promised as he chased away a tear that had escaped her eyes. "But even if you`re not right, I`ll talk to my brother, make sure he won`t hurt you again-"  
"NO!" Caroline cried out startling him as she suddenly grabbed the hem of his suit and looked up with scared eyes "Elijah, please, you can`t let him know that I told you…" she begged tightening her grip as she went on "Please, please don`t tell him…"  
"You`re scared of him!" he started gaping with astonishment.  
He was surprised by her sudden depression and fear. It was rare to see Caroline Forbes afraid of anyone, especially of his brother. She had been incredibly strong and brave, doing the unthinkable and standing up to Niklaus numerous times, and to see how scared and vulnerable she looked right now… He felt like he had to protect her, like he had to fix what was broken between his brother and the young lady. He would make sure his brother was in the right mind frame – although he was already convinced he was, Klaus had never turned it off in his entire existence, even if he had real reasons to do so – and then he would have a little talk with him about how he should treat the ladies. Especially ladies he cared about.  
"As I said… He`s not my… He`s not Klaus anymore…" she corrected herself on time.  
He watched her compose herself and let go of his suit looking ashamed.  
"You don't know my brother the way I do, miss Forbes." Elijah made one last effort. "If he's acting out, is because he's stressed, not because he has turned the humanity switch off..."  
"And you don't know your brother the way I do." She argued passionately "You don't have to believe me Elijah, just promise me you'll say nothing to Klaus!"  
"It`s okay, Miss Forbs…" Elijah lied gracefully as he stroked a curly lock tenderly. "Your secret`s safe with me…"

* * *

 _ **I got my red dress on tonight**_

 _ **Dancing in the dark in the pale moonlight**_

 _ **Done my hair up real big beauty queen style**_  
 _ **High heels off, I'm feeling alive**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **I got that summertime, summertime sadness**_  
 _ **S-s-summertime, summertime sadness**_  
 _ **Got that summertime, summertime sadness**_

 _ **~ Sammertime sadness, Lana del Rey**_

Caroline stood in front of the mirror admiring her feminine figure that would drive the sanest man insane in the matter of seconds. The red dress she wore clung to her body in all the right places, revealing just enough skin to tempt the other sex in less than a second`s worth of time. Her full, round chest showed off in a very sexy but not slutty way. The cut on the right side of the fabric was very subtle but showed off her perfect legs every time she stepped. Her hair was loose and wild. Curly but in a kind of way, you`d think they were sloppy. She had a small tiara like hairpin with black subtle rubies on her golden locks, which matched her necklace and earrings perfectly. And black, devil wears Prada like, shoes.

All in all she looked not lesser than a…  
"Goddess!" Exclaimed her brunette friend.  
Thank you Elena! That was the word I was looking for.  
"OMG Caroline you look like a sex bomb!" Bonnie cried out as she entered the room bringing the shots the girls had asked her to fetch an hour ago.  
"Where have you been?!" Elena complained. "You left half an hour ego to bring the drinks, did you get lost or has the Mikaelson alcohol stash moved somewhere else?!"  
"Hah, as if!" Caroline exclaimed. "The entire compound is like a bloody cava!"  
The two friends laughed.  
"True..." Elena admitted smiling.  
"Ugh, sorry girls but I couldn`t get rid of that idiot again!" Bonnie said, rolling her eyes as she stored the three little glasses on the table and started filling them with tequila.  
"Still into you huh?!" Elena asked, amusingly and suspiciously.  
"I just hope I still had my magic to put him down on his ass!" Bonnie said again as she handed the glasses to the girls.  
Caroline listened to their conversation, unaware of what was going on. She had stayed quiet in hopes to catch a clue of what they were talking about, but she had no luck yet.  
Finally, she cracked.  
"Okay, either I have no idea what you two are talking about" Caroline started after a few minutes not standing the idea that she was left out of something, however small that something might be "or I`m having problems with my memory which is weird, and rare cause, duh, I`m a bloody vampire and I`m supposed to be an elephant when it comes to remembering things..."  
Elena glared at Bonnie.  
"You haven't told her yet?!" the brunette chastised.  
"I was waiting for the right moment…" Bonnie defended.  
Caroline rolled her eyes.  
"Okay…" she said and headed towards the table to grab the tequila bottle with the shot still in one hand. "Whatever that secret you`re keeping is, I`m sensing it will be easier to spill after you take a shot or two. So cheers!"  
The girls clinked their glasses and downed the shots in one go.  
After three more shots Bonnie found herself bold enough to spill the beans.  
"Okay…" she started as Caroline refilled the glasses. "Here`s the thing… I… Me… Look… It`s just… Okay…"  
Elena and Caroline exchanged worried glances as their friend took a deep breath and tried again.  
"Okay, there`s only so many ways I can say it and not sound insane, so here it is…" another deep breath "I slept with Kol a week ago and now he`s kinda obsessed with me and he won`t leave me alone… He's practically stalking me... There, I've said it…"  
The room went silent.  
You could literally hear a fly bat its wings annoyingly.  
Caroline`s expression could be taken straight out of a cartoon magazine. Mouth gaping, eyes wide and glimmering... She had frozen in the stance she has been after Bonnie had dropped the bomb. Her mind seemed to be working slow, something she wasn`t used to. She was going over and over what her best friend had just said. They were simple, logical sentences yet she seemed unable to comprehend the meaning of them.  
"Cheers!" said Elena clicking her glass with Bennie's breaking the awkward silence for only a minute.  
They both downed their glasses and when finished, realized that Caroline was still in the same position.  
Silence…  
"Okay, now I`m worried!" Bonnie stated nonchalantly.  
"Maybe you should have said that you had a one night stand first… And then drop the bomb about Kol…" Elena suggested.  
"You think she would have taken it easily if I had?" Bonnie inquired staring at their blonde friend worriedly just like Elena did.  
"Well, she`s Caroline…"the brunette shrugged. "If she doesn`t take it in a dramatic way, then who will?!"  
Elena`s rhetoric question seemed to waken Caroline from her trance.  
"Seriously?!" Suddenly the blonde yelled incredulously, startling her friends. "It happened a week ago and I haven`t heard about it till now?! Bonnie Bennett you have some serious explanations to do!"  
"Aaaaand she`s back!" Elena said sarcastically while raising her eyebrows.  
"Out of all this, that is what you want to know?!" Bonnie seemed on the verge of laughing.  
"Seriously Bonnie I`m your best friend… When were you planning on telling me this?!" she asked a little hurt.  
"You have a million problems without me adding any more…" Bonnie said, shrugging "Especially with Klaus and everything… I told Elena two days ago because he caught us talking…"  
"Wait.." Caroline said suddenly her eyes gleaming with amusement. "I'm going to lecture you later, now I just want to know the good stuff. How was it? Was he good?!"  
"Caroline!" Bonnie chastised. "I`m not talking about this with you…"  
Caroline raised her eyebrows and puckered her lips while crossing her hands on her chest demandingly. The ex witch understood she would have to spill or pay the price of having Caroline asking about it every five seconds or throwing innuendos about how she doesn't share the 'good stuff' with her best friends. She glanced at Elena for help.  
"Don`t look at me!" said the brunette faking innocence. "I`m with Captain Caroline in this, I want to know the details too!"

Et tu, Brute?! Thought Bonnie before taking a deep breath.

"He was… pretty good…" Bonnie spilled taking the color of Caroline`s dress and looking away. "I'm guessing he's as good as Klaus is…" she added hesitantly and watched as the blonde downed her drink.  
"These bastards know what they`re doing, don't they?!" Caroline tipped in bitterly as Elena refilled their glasses. "After all, they have only been fucking women of all ages for what? A thousand years or two?"  
"Give or take?!" Bonnie agreed semi seriously.  
The three of them laughed as if synchronized.  
They downed another shot really quickly.  
They were warmed up now, starting to embrace the familiar buzz of the alcohol.  
"I kinda understand the dilemma of Kol…Seeing you in that dress must drive him crazy…" Caroline suggested pointing towards Bennie's pretty little dress. She wore a dark green velvet dress that brought out her eyes. It had a deep cut on its cleavage and the only fabric that existed in the space between her breasts, was the crosswise laces that stopped to where the fabric ended on her chest. It was beautiful and revealing, but not too much. Long, no cuts, but as the fabric went down, it became thinner, and you could see her legs perfectly well.  
"Agreed…" said Elena as she looked her ex-witch friend up and down. Then she frowned. "I`m the only one who played it safe today…"  
Elena's dress was safe indeed and it reminded Caroline of the one she wore to the Miss Mystic's competition. It was blue, satin and long with no cuts or thin fabric. It vas heart shaped around her chest, but unlike the other dress, this one was strapless.  
"You look beautiful though…"Bonnie said and Caroline nodded with a smile.  
Elena smiled and then she suddenly looked at Caroline worriedly.  
"Are you sure you want to wear that dress, Care?" Elena asked for the thousandth time that night "I mean it`s really beautiful and all but if Klaus has prohibited-"  
"Klaus is my partner in life, but not my master, Elena…" she cut her friend off smoothly. "He doesn`t get to bark orders at me, not even in the state he`s in. The sooner he realizes that, the better…"  
"But, Care…" Bonnie started.  
"I talked to Elijah yesterday and he refused to believe me…" Caroline cut in again "Tonight, I`m gonna prove him wrong… I`m gonna prove to him that Klaus has shut his humanity off…"  
"And how is that deliberately wearing the dress he specifically asked you not to, is going to help you do that?" Bonnie wandered.

"Klaus always treats me the way he would if his emotions weren`t off." Caroline explained. "His one weakness is his temper, if I expose him by angering him in front of everyone, he`ll lose control, he`s gonna act and when he will, Elijah will put the pieces together and figure out I was right! Ta tam! Problem solved!"

"So you`ll put yourself up for a public humiliation." Bonnie said raising her eyebrows.

"Relax, Freya will be there!" Caroline stated. "She won`t let him make a fool out of me and himself, and also Elijah and Rebecca will restrain him in need be!"

"What about Kol?!" Elena asked meaningfully earning a glare from the former witch.

"Kol would probably enjoy the show!" Caroline said, rolling her eyes and everyone laughed. "Look, I`ll be fine, whatever he does, he can`t kill me! I`m his emotional trigger if he kills me…"

"Caroline, it`s dangerous!" Bonnie repeated serious again. "Provoking Klaus is simply suicidal…"

"I don`t have a choice Bon… IF I don`t do this he`ll keep fooling everyone that he has his emotions on!"

"But Care… Elijah knows him better than anyone…" Elena insisted, making one last desperate try "He`s been at his side for more than a thousand years, what if he`s right and Klaus hasn`t shot his humanity off? What if he`s still Klaus? Only a version of him you have never seen before?"

"I have seen him at his worst Elena…" the blonde said sadly as she filled another shot for herself and downed it before continuing "I know him inside out… Elijah might know parts of him, but he hasn`t been the one sharing Klaus`s bed for the past handful of years."

Both Bonnie and Elena flinched at the thought.

"Trust me…" the blonde insisted. "I know what I`m talking about… And I know what I`m doing… Now, let`s go to that boring ball before Klaus sends his hybrid minions to drag us out there…"

The three of them giggled half heartedly and as they left the room, Caroline couldn`t stop herself from feeling nervous. The girls were right, she was playing with fire here. An emotionless Klaus wouldn`t take being disobeyed lightly. He had warned her, he had very specifically told her not to do this. And she had very specifically done the quite opposite.

She shook her head.

You can`t afford second thoughts now, Care! She thought to herself before switching the lights off.

Little did she know how big of a price she would pay for her disobedience.

* * *

 _ **Remember when you said**_  
 _ **Together till the end?**_  
 _ **We would stay together,**_  
 _ **Chasing down forever.**_  
 _ **Yet here I stand alone**_  
 _ **On this broken road.**_  
 _ **Searching for my shattered**_  
 _ **heart, the pieces scattered.**_

He was in the middle of an engaging conversation with his dear friend, reminiscing a fond memory from the past years, a really marvelous killing spree, he and Lucien had gone off centuries ago, when he felt her presence behind him. It was as if he could smell her perfume in the air. No, not the cologne she was wearing, as she tend to change them occasionally, but her scent… her natural scent tinkled his nose. He wasn`t supposed to be feeling any of this considering the fact that his humanity switch was off, but he could still feel her presence, her smell, the need to be around her, inside her...

He shook his head, attempting to clear it from the treacherous thoughts. He turned around to see her vaguely wondering why had everyone frozen in their shoes. And then he saw her. He was sure the other two girls with which she had entered the room were beautiful too, but all he saw, all he cared about was her… she was magnificent… Elegant, beautiful, classy… That red dress made her look exquisite and…

Wait a second! What?! A red dress?! Was that the dress with the-?!

His question was answered briefly, as Caroline stepped further into the room and her right leg showed off when she moved. As if that wasn't enough, she took off the elegant satin like jacket she wore revealing her bare shoulders and healthy cleavage.

Yes, he answered to his own unspoken question, this is the dress you forbid her to wear and she chooses to disobey you and wear it anyway.

"Excuse me for a moment!" he growled towards Lucien as he tossed away the glass he was holding furiously and headed straight towards the blonde girl to give her a peace of his mind.

Out of nowhere, Deus Ex machina, Elijah appeared and blocked his way.

Bloody hell!

"A word brother!" Said the elder Mikaelson with a warning tone as one hand resting on his younger brother`s chest, pushing him backwards, a step away from his target tonight.

Klaus wanted nothing more than to rip his brother`s arm away and keep going till he had that bloody woman with her locks, dragging her outside to do unspeakable things to her.

"Not now Elijah!" he growled dismissively as he kept going forward, but Elijah held his hand steady and by doing so he kept Klaus in place too.

"I`m afraid it's urgent, Niklaus!" Elijah insisted to his bad luck.

Klaus looked towards the blonde again and caught her looking at him as he and Elijah headed for his study. Klaus held her eyes for a couple of seconds, letting her see the storm was coming to get her. He shook his head at her disapprovingly in a way that said "Oh, you have it bad, sweetheart" and was pleased to see a flicker of fear shining in her eyes.

Good… he thought satisfied; you are right to be afraid…

He watched her swallow hard and look around as if she was looking for an exit door to escape. He could even hear her heartbeat above the crowd and all the noises. It was biting as if it belonged to a small bird that's been frightened by a gunshot.

Frantically...

He smiled maniacally.

She knew, she knew she was screwed… with every meaning of the word…

"What is it Elijah?!" Klaus growled when they were alone in his study with the doors shut. No one from the outside could hear them, for the room was spelled for privacy.

"Brother… what was you were planning on doing before I stopped you from doing it?!" Elijah inquired, taking a seat on the sofa and pinning his younger brother with a scrutinizing glare.

"Well, if you`d like to know, let`s go back outside right now and you`ll get a front row seat to see the-" he started saying, turning around and quickly heading towards the door when the sound of his name stopped him dead to his tracks.

"Niklaus!" Elijah yelled raising from his seat. That was one of the rare times he had raised his voice, he usually didn't care to argue about anyone's safety, outside family. But Caroline was family. He had been too blind to see or acknowledge that till now. "Do you realize that you were about to sabotage the only good thing that has happened to you ever since your daughter was born?!" Elijah took a few menacing steps towards his brother. "What has gotten into you brother?! She isn`t just a random girl you picked from the streets she`s your equal, your companion, soon to be your queen…"

"She has to know her place, Elijah!" Klaus yelled as he suddenly turned around to face him "She needs to follow my rules and obey them without question! I`m her superior, not her equal! So save your feministic tips for your little wolf girl!"

"This is Caroline, Niklaus!" Elijah challenged annoyed. "Tell me one time she had obeyed your rules, and I`ll take it all back!"

"Well, don`t you think it`s about time for her to start doing so?!" Klaus stood his ground.

Elijah narrowed his eyes at his younger brother suspiciously. Taking a very cautious step away from him and towards the desk. He massaged his temple with one hand for a couple of seconds and turned towards Niklaus again.

"I`m starting to believe that there might be a hint of truth in what young miss Forbes suspects…" he said purposefully. It was Klaus`s turn to narrow his eyes at him now. "Did you know that she thinks you have turned your humanity switch off?!"

Elijah`s words had left Klaus dumbfounded.

That clever bitch! He thought in awe. A thousand years by my side, and I can still fool Elijah around. A couple decades with her and she knows me to the very core… I warned her... I warned her not to tell a soul, and yet again, she disobeyed me!

I can`t have Elijah know!

Klaus didn`t have to fake surprise, it was evident in his eyes. All he had to fake was a little emotion, not too much, just enough to convince Elijah he was still himself.

He looked down as if he was ashamed to look his brother in the eyes.

"Is that what she said to you?" he murmured inaudibly, as if hurt.

"She came yesterday to my office while you were out…" Elijah admitted "She begged me to help you because she thinks you have turned your emotions off, brother, she was so certain of it that she came to me without vervain asking me to compel her and see myself that she wasn't lying… So certain she was…"

Klaus raised both eyebrows. She was smart that much he already knew. But in the past, he always saw it as an advantage instead of a problem. Now that he had her against him, he could see that she could be dangerous to him.

"Is that so?!" he muttered as if hurt by her actions. "So she thinks of me as a soulless monster, then…"

Elijah, seeing his brother`s brokenhearted reaction, regretted ever bringing the subject up. But it had to be done. Miss Forbes had to understand that his brother might be a little harsh sometimes but he would never turn his emotions off for any reason. Well, perhaps his brother`s course of actions had its roots in somewhere else.

"It's just, the way you treat her lately…" Elijah started cautiously. "You know, brother, if you grew tired of your… associations with young Miss Forbes, perhaps you should inform her about-?"

Klaus`s cold laughter made Elijah stop mid sentence and look at his younger sibling with narrowed brows.

"You think I got bored of her, Elijah?!" Klaus asked amusement evident in his voice. "Oh…Brother, you couldn't be more wrong!…" Klaus said as he stood up and put a hand on the elder Mikaelson`s shoulder while whispering. "If there is one thing that`s certain in this world, is that I will never get enough of that feisty little blonde vampire."

"Then show her how important she is to you…" Elijah counseled. "Or she will leave you for another…"

Klaus felt the incisive need to rip his brother`s heart out of his chest that very instant and squeeze it to no end.

How dare he?! Of course she would never leave him for another. He would never allow that to happen. He would drive a stake through her heart himself if she tried to betray him in that way. He would rather her dead than anyone else touching what was rightfully his.

However, he composed himself and played the role correctly asking Elijah to inform his queen that she was asked into his study room for he wished to apologize to her about his rough ways and ask her to try again… blah, blah, blah…

Elijah of course bought it and with a small smile he left the room.

Toni, tell Max, Robert, Nicolas,

Joffrey and Alexander to come

into my study in five minutes.

You stay out.

Got it?

He texted and a malicious smile appeared on his face as he heard the door open and close.

* * *

 _ **Every broken promise made**_

 _ **Makes me strive to push through pain**_  
 _ **And I will fight the darkness with**_  
 _ **All the light I have within.**_  
 _ **...**_  
 _ **I'll rewrite my weakness into strength.**_  
 _ **...**_  
 _ **Though my memory's haunted**_  
 _ **My hope remains undaunted,**_  
 _ **Stronger than before.**_  
 _ **I remain unbroken.**_  
 _ **Stronger than before.**_

 _ **~ Unbroken, Epic Pop.**_

"You asked to see me?" Her melodic voice filled the room along with her euphoric scent.

He turned around, slowly, taking his time, tantalizing her with agony and anticipation... He knew how to play this game all too well, he was an expert on it, moreover, he loved it. Power was what turned him on. Well, besides that perky little blonde angel. He once more took her appearance in and admired it once more that night. There was no denying that she looked magnificent in that dress. Too bad he would have to burn it after tonight. She wouldn`t get to defy him in this manner ever again.

He took a few steps closer with a dangerous glint that made Caroline think he would rather nothing more that moment, than to rip her heart out of her chest. She, however maintained her calm facade. She wasn't afraid of Klaus… Was she?

Well...Look... If this was HER Klaus she would say for sure that NO, she wasn`t scared of him. But this Klaus, this version of him was unknown and unpredictable and YES, she could deny it all she wanted, but it scared the shit out of her.

"You`ve been a very naughty girl… Haven't you sweetheart?!" Klaus said, narrowing his eyes at her as he neared her like a predator that cornered it's meal. "Disobeying my rules in front of everyone…" he put one hand next to her head on the door. "…making me jealous…" the other hand grabbed her chin harshly with two fingers and brought it closer to his face as he whispered the last sentence against her lips threateningly. "Spilling secrets to my brother… Secrets, which aren't yours to share...!"

Against her better judgement, she let a whimper of fear escape her lips.

No… He knows, he knows! Elijah had told him! He knows!

Klaus smelled her panic rising in her chest, even though she tried to hide it.

"I don`t know what you`re talking-" she started saying, but was cut mid sentence by the loud sound of Klaus's hand connecting with the wooden door behind her with untamed force. If it wasn't protection spelled, it would have fallen, breaking into pieces.

Caroline flinched at the sound of something shattering on the floor, apparently a painting. She shut her eyes closed, wishing that it was only a bad dream, a terrible nightmare... Only when she reopened them, her worst nightmare stood right in front of her eyes, inches away from her face, raging murderously.

"Go on, deny it, sweetheart!" he growled at her furiously tightening his grip. "Elijah already told me about your little chat so you go ahead and encourage my wrath by acting as if I'm a fool, by lying to my face...!"

Caroline gasped in fear. She was looking down the entire time, shaking as a leaf, not knowing what to do.

Elijah had told him, he had condemned her to unspeakable torture and he didn't even know it.

At that moment someone knocked on the door and Caroline sighted with relief.

Oh, how dumb you are little vampire. Klaus thought to himself. Your misfortunes just started. And they will be grave indeed.

"Come on in…" Klaus mocked as he let go of her and removed himself from the door.

Caroline watched as five of the new hybrids walked in and bowed to her. She smiled at them politely not knowing what else to do. All these years, and she still felt uncomfortable when being treated as if she was loyalty. Queen, like Klaus liked to call her.

"Do you know why you`re summoned here?" Klaus asked the hybrids smoothly. The boys looked at each other and shrugged.

"No…" one of them, Nicolas, had answered.

"Okay… Let me make it easier for you!" Klaus said, sitting on his chair behind the desk in a seemingly playful mood as he folded his hands in front of him. "Which one of you was looking in a dirty, I-would-much-like-to-fuck-you way at my Queen?! Raise your hands! Go on! Don't be shy!"

Caroline glared at Klaus understanding that he was about to punish these poor kids only because they were looking at her.

She was halfway right.

Slowly, one by one, the guys raised their hands.

All of them.

"Klaus… you don't have to do this!" Caroline started.

"Come here love!" He commanded while getting comfortable on his seat. "Let`s sort out the jealously issue first… Shall we?!"

"Klaus…" She pleaded.

"NOW, CAROLINE!" he growled "Before I start murdering them one by one!"

Caroline forced her feet to move, and went to stand next to his chair huffing indignantly. Klaus rose slowly and grabbed her by her arm jerking her in front of him before claiming her lips ruthlessly. When he stopped, they were both out of breath. He then took hold of her hips and raised her on the desk sitting her there, her back turned to the hybrids. He reached the cut and slid the dress up revealing more of her skin to him.

"What are you doing?!" she asked, eyes widening with surprise and terror as she realized he was unfastening his belt. She pushed to get down from the desk, but he pushed her back, slipping in between her legs with ease and glaring into her eyes commanding her to submit.

"Glare all you want, but I`m not gonna let you-"

"Oh, but you will…" Klaus said gloating with his soon to be a triumph "Cause you and I both know you`re right about my humanity and I won`t hesitate to kill any of your loved ones if it comes to that. In fact, Toni has Stefan and Elena on sight as we speak."

"Klaus... Don't do this!" Caroline pleaded, eyes watering.

"Oh… from threats to waterworks huh, you are quite resourceful when wanting to achieve something…" Klaus said admiringly. "But none the less they won`t win you any points with me…"

Klaus pushed the dress further up. He wanted to rip it away from her body, but he couldn't let her walk out of the room without any clothes now, could he?! In one swift move he had got rid of her underwear and in another swift and harsh move, he was inside of her. Her warm, tight walls clenching around him… She cried out in pain, but as long as she screamed Klaus didn't mind the reason of her agony. After all, this was a punishment, not a reward.

"You`re hurting me…" she whimpered as he continued his harsh ministration on her body.

"Good…" he whispered, continuing his assault. Not caring one bit that she was hurt by it. His next thrusts were harder and faster each time. She tried, she really tried, but in the middle of it all, she let go of the tears and even some of her cries escaped her lips. It was the first time he was humiliating her like that. And she feared it wouldn`t be the last. A few unbearable minute passed by and he finally came inside her. As he did, Caroline let out a huge cry, she was holding thus far.

How could he do this to her?!

In front of all these people?!

It didn't help, that once done, he kissed her tenderly on her forehead, as if she meant the world to him, and whispered.

"You were, ecstatic, my love…"

Caroline tried really hard not to slap him awake. She just couldn't believe that he had turned into this monster! She fought the tears with all her will. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction of breaking down in front of him. She was stronger than that! She was! So she gathered herself and tried to rein her emotions in as Klaus moved away and towards the hybrids that were watching the entire scene from behind her. She wondered how would she ever be able to look them in the eyes again.

She would find out in the next two seconds that she wouldn't have to.

"Now…" Klaus`s authoritative voice overwhelmed the room and her. "I believe we`ve settled to whom she belongs to…" the hybrids nodded shamefully, but it would seem that it wasn't proof enough for Klaus.

In a blink of an eye he had ripped everyone`s hearts out!

Caroline turned around watching the scene dumbfounded.

Sensing her reaction, Klaus looked up at her while standing in a pool of his previous minions' blood. He smiled down at her, a diabolic glint in his ocean blue eyes.

"You didn't really think I would allow them to live after witnessing you in such a compromising position did you?" he mocked.

Caroline looked at the corpses and realized that their blood was on her hands, this was all her doing, this was all her fault… if she had just worn something more… No! No! Don`t let him get to you Care! She chastised herself, he has no right to control your life, to treat you as he has this isn't your fault it`s his!

"Regretting your decisions yet?" He asked mockingly while nearing her. He had cleaned his bloody hands in the little white napkin he found on one of his ex minions, may they rest in peace!

"No!"she said defiantly raising her chin up, holding her ground.

"Don`t worry love!" Came his reply. He whooshed in front of her, so now he stood only inches away from her face. He raised a hand to caress her cheek while adding "You will, later tonight…"

* * *

 _ **Outside the dawn is breaking**_  
 _ **But inside in the dark I'm aching to be free**_  
 _ **The show must go on**_  
 _ **Inside my heart is breaking**_  
 _ **My make-up may be flaking**_  
 _ **But my smile still stays on**_  
 _ **My soul is painted like the wings of butterflies**_  
 _ **Fairytales of yesterday will grow but never die**_  
 _ **~ The Show Must Go On, Queens.**_  
 _ **-**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, please, may I have your undivided attention for a couple of minutes?" Klaus asked, clicking on the glass he held purposefully. In a matter of seconds the room had gone deadly silent and everyone was now staring at the original Hybrid anxiously. "Thank you!" he exclaimed faking gratefulness. "As you all know, this ball is held to celebrate the end of a terrible war that was going on in between the tree existing sire lines for more than a century now. Let us hope that this treaty will reunite our powerful society and give us the chance to create alliances that will allow our peaceful coexisting in this beautiful city!"

Everyone nodded, acknowledging his words and raising their glasses.

"One more thing! He added playfully before he drunk, raising his index finger. Caroline plastered a very fake and convincing smile on her face while fixing the wrinkles on her beautiful dress to make it look perfect for when the spotlight fell on her. She knew him enough by now to guess what was coming next. "A toast..." he said, vividly turning towards her "To the woman that made this all possible. The infamous heroine who worked tirelessly night and day, pulled up strings I could never imagine existed before and manipulated this peace project into becoming from a fantasy, a reality we never believed was possible to achieve. To my magnificent and devious companion, my partner in eternity, my love and for all atoms and purposes, my better half..." at this point everyone were stealing glances at her but their eyes mostly followed Klaus as he made his way towards her. She smiled up at him sweetly and everyone thought that it was so adorable the way the original leaned in and kissed her cheek tenderly along with the small giggle she let out for the sake of the show...

"To your Queen!" Klaus said as he raised a glass towards the crowd once more, they mimicked his move. "To Caroline!"

"To Caroline!" said everyone in one voice. They all drunk the alcohol in one go not leaving a single drop, showing this way, their respect for the Queen and Klaus's toast.

"Thank you everyone!" Caroline said sweetly. "Niklaus is exaggerating, as always!" she said rolling her eyes and everyone giggled. "This treaty is your baby guys. Tristan... Aurora... Lucien..." she said, pointing the glass at each of them making a sort pause every time she did. "This treaty is your most precious little treasure... Guard it as best as you can. I did nothing more than to make all of you see that a peaceful solution is more beneficial for all tree of you, and your followers. Keep that in mind for the centuries to come... Remember well, why you committed to this treaty. The losses you`ve endured in the absence of it and those that you might have lost if you hadn`t put an end to this... Memory is an important tool. It's not easy to deceive it. But if you find yourself in a sudden lost of it, either if you just forget or ignore what you remember, your enemies will take the upper hand and you'll loose the ultimate game... Life itself... "

Silence fell as she spoke. Her words hard and loud. Simple but catching. She had her way with the words, no one could deny that.

A true politician, Klaus thought sometimes that she was the brains and he the hand. Although he was the one who made the hardcore decisions, she was a really purposeful councilor. She and Elijah were almost impossible to ignore, especially when they teamed up for something she wanted. She quickly understood that it was difficult for him to say "no" when she and Elijah teamed up, so she sneakily went to his brother first whenever she wanted to pass some kind of law into the vampire society, mostly they concerned protecting humans. She usually recruited Elijah for the big stuff. For example, once she tried a no feeding on humans approach, but even she understood that someone like Klaus couldn't be reigned in on that department. So they settled for simply not killing humans. Other than that little failure, the two of them made an insufferably good and logical cases to force his hand. He usually said yes out of annoyance more than because he actually cared about the decisions themselves. It was worth the prices he got, for saying yes, though... She gave exquisite 'thank you' gifts afterwards... Sometimes he found himself saying, yes only to discover what she had in store for him that night...

He and Elijah praised themselves of being manipulative, but women had the upper hand when it came to sneakiness and seduction.

"So cheers!" she said, raising the champagne glass, continuing her sneaky, seductive, manipulation. "To the greatest achievement YOU have made in over a thousand years! To you, gentlemen and ladies!"

* * *

 _ **-**_  
 _ **Already choking on my pride,**_  
 _ **so there's no use crying about it**_  
 _ **I'm headed straight for the castle**_  
 _ **They wanna make me their queen**_  
 _ **And there's an old man**_  
 _ **sitting on the throne that's saying**_  
 _ **that I probably shouldn't be so mean**_  
 _ **I'm headed straight for the castle**_  
 _ **They've got the kingdom locked up**_  
 _ **And there's an old man**_  
 _ **sitting on the throne that's saying**_  
 _ **I should probably keep my pretty mouth shut**_  
 _ **~ Castle, Halsey.**_  
 _ **-**_

"May I have this dance, my lady?!"

Caroline looked at the intruder confused and disoriented. Klaus, in a very Klausy manner, had just about minutes ago declared that the queen would retire soon after their royal dance and she being a true Caroline Forbes had said she would leave whenever she felt like it, forcing Klaus to swallow his pride in order not to cause a scene in front of everyone. He had to play the real Klaus and they both know that this part of himself would succumb to her batting eyelashes for a favor. Of course Aurora jumped at the chance of watching these two arguing.

"Trouble in paradise?!" She had mocked with that terrible piercing voice, oh how she hated her horribly perfect red locks and big bright eyes. She had told herself countless times that she was irrelevant and ugly, but watching her in places and events like that, dressed like a true goddess, forced her to reevaluate her judgment.

"If I don`t intrude, that is…" said the man again.

It was her brother, Tristan, that had interrupted the King's second dance asking the honour to dance with his partner. Klaus wanted to scream "No!" but the young vampire had already accepted Tristan's proposal. Klaus smiled devilishly as he decided to retaliate playing straight at her insecurities. As Tristan looked for his approval before he took the lady, instead of nodding, Klaus spoke.

"Only if you grant me the honour of dancing with your exquisite sister!" he taunted. Klaus enjoyed immensely the glare of hatred he received from his girl. He knew she was jealous of Aurora. It was pathetic really, what did she have to be jealous about?!

"Of course..." Tristan said reserved but not in the least worried. Seems he knew he was doing this to spite Caroline and not because he was a threat to his sister.

With a swift move he embraced Caroline and continued from where the King had left the dance to.

"Hate to state the obvious..." Tristan started not taking his eyes off of her. "It`s usually not my intention or goal, and I try to avoid it, but I think I would rather make an exception tonight, just to tell you that you`re quite a beauty. 'Exquisite' is the word our King should be using for you only..."

"God you sound like Elijah!" Caroline said clearly annoyed. She was staring at Klaus as he flirted shamelessly with that stupid bitch, half heartedly listening to the generous compliments her dance partner was so open handedly giving. "We both know you don't have flatter me Tristan!" she added with a tired sight as she endured watching her man blowing a kiss on that incept`s cheek. "Just tell me, what favor you wanted to ask me the second you asked Klaus to dance with me, and we will both save time and energy..."

Tristan laughed whole heartedly and his sire line looked at him as if he had gone mad. Obviously he was not a man who laughed easily.

"You're delightful..." he said still smiling.

"Well, I'm glad I amuse you!" she said bitterly. "I'm not quite sure I said somethings funny, but if you needed to laugh so badly you should have said so... We could have arranged to bring a clown or two in the party..."

He smiled again.

"Have I offended you somehow?!" he asked not losing his bright smile, but being cautious none the less.

"No, but you're just wasting this dance by stalling, just tell me what it is you want from me Tristan, and then we can both enjoy our little dance!"

"Are you so bossy with Klaus too?! He must really love you not to have killed you till now..." he said awed. Caroline snapped her eyes from a sad looking Lucien, poor lad was starting at Aurora just like she started at Klaus, towards his nemesis, the one she was dancing with. She raised a demanding eyebrow at him and waited silently. Tristan caught the innuendo. "Usually, I manipulate every aspect of how I make a request and ask for assistance, but since you're so adamantly invested in saving essential time, I will just blunt.."

"I'm listening..." she said sternly with her professional, Queen face on.

"As you know, Lucien and I share a history..." he started.

She nodded.

"Everyone knows that! He fell for your sister, and she for him..." she said shrugging indifferently.

"Correction, she fell for Niklaus..." Tristan replied. Caroline looked away composing her face to show indifference "Lucien was insolent enough to have feelings for her... "

"There`s nothing wrong with falling in love!"Caroline protested.

"He was beneath her!" Tristan disagreed "He shouldn't have aimed for so high above!"

"I don't see where I do fit in all of this!" Caroline admitted somewhat angry at Tristans decelerations. She wasn`t an elitist, and she had no love for them, leave alone the fact that she was the number one fan of true love.

"I want you to keep him away from her!" Tristan said adamantly with his 'No kidding' face on. "And vice versa!"

It was Caroline's time to laugh. "Yeah, that's gonna be easy!"

"You can keep an eye on her when I can`t..." he said sternly.

"So from the title of a Queen I`ve been suddenly elected to ne your personal spy?!" she mocked. "Oh, it`s an honour, but I think I`ll pass!"

"I don't care what you'll have to do, my lady... Just make sure that insolent sod won`t go near my sister, or the treaty is void!"

Caroline stopped dancing and raised her voice.

"Are you threatening your Queen!" she asked demandingly for everyone to hear.

Klaus had stopped dancing with the girl and was now looking at them.

"It was merely a request, my lady!" he replied bowing respectfully.

"Well, this is merely an answer!" she said harshly and for everyone to hear. "Personal drama aside, everyone here has committed themselves into a treaty. And therefore they are bound to follow its rules. Should anyone, I repeat, anyone" she spelled the word more intensely "compromise what we`ve achieved today, I will be the one this person will answer to. And like your King, I will show no mercy to these who have stride out from the settled course! I hope I made myself clear! Now if you'll excuse me, I need a moment..."

She darted towards the door with Klaus a few feet behind her, she went to his study and he followed suit after her, not sparing even a glance to his previous companion.

Caroline banged the door and rushed into the room, anger wheeling from inside of her. How dare he compromise everything she worked for, for over a decade now?! She and Elijah had spent so much time and energy organizing this achievement, it was difficult to believe it could so easily be shuttered.

She was so lost in thoughts she hadn`t realized she had cut into the middle of something.

She noticed with surprise that she wasn`t alone in the room.

Kol had Bonnie against a wall both hands pinned above her hand and one hand grabbing her chin as he kissed her passionately. She noticed Bonnie squirming and tossing from underneath, but she couldn`t know if it was because she was present or because she didn`t want him kissing her.

"What`s going on in here?!" Caroline demanded as Kol let go of her best friend and slowly turned around with a victorious smile on his lips.

She felt Klaus coming up from behind her, but ignored him, stepping further into the room.

No one answered her question.

"Bonnie?!" Caroline asked worriedly. "Are you okay? You seem a little out of it…"

Bonnie blushed and looked away.

"Of course she is!" Kol said proudly. "It`s not every day you get kissed by this handsome face!"

The two friends threw him a deadly glare.

"I didn`t ask you, Kol, I asked my best friend!" Caroline said menacingly as she took a step forward and continued "And by the way, since you are already here, beware, if Bonnie says you harmed her in any way-!"

"He hasn`t!" Bonnie said taking a step forward and looking reassuringly at her best friend.

Caroline threw her a concerned look and Bonnie shook her head, guessing her thoughts. Caroline though Kol might have been compelling her, but it would seem Bonnie was on vervain.

"I`ve got to go, I should have seen Elena hours ago!" Bonnie said at least.

"We`ve only been here for twenty minutes, Darling!" Kol said smugly. "But if it looked to you like hours I must`ve felt pretty good at-"

"Shut up Kol!" Both of the girls said in unison.

"I`m still waiting for someone to tell me what`s going on here!" Klaus declared after Bonnie left the room.

"You`re not the only one!" Caroline exclaimed. "Kol! Start talking!"

"That was Nik`s line Caroline, he's the one who usually barks orders!" said vampire glared at him menacingly and Kol raised his hands as if in surrender. "Fine! We were just kissing, nothing happened…"

Caroline narrowed her eyes at him.

"I`m telling the truth!" he protested.

"Listen to me, you self righteous brat," Caroline said menacingly while taking a step forward to spite him more appropriately. "I`ve had enough narcissists messing with me tonight! So if I find out that you are forcing Bonnie into something, or that you have hurt her in any way, I will be the one driving that damned dagger into your heart, even if it means killing me, I'll make sure it will never ever be removed from your chest, do we understand each other!"

The two siblings looked at each other. Klaus shrugged to his brother and Kol looked back at Caroline.

"Don`t reply," she commanded angrily "Just nod and scuttle!"

Kol smiled deviously and left the room whistling a tune indifferently, the only sign of his anger being that he banged the door forcefully as he left.

Klaus looked up at the blonde girl and smiled. He clapped his hands enthusiastically and watch her turn around and glare at him. He got comfortable on his seat as he spoke again amused with her bravado tonight.

"It seems I`m a good influence to you after all!" he said "You finally started acting like a Queen!"

"Barking orders and handing on threats doesn`t make you a queen!" she replied coldly before reaching the door.

"I`m gonna announce my departure, I`m tired!" she stated "Are you coming?"

Klaus slowly stood up and in a simple whoosh he stood in front of her.

"I hope you`ve realized that you won`t be getting any sleep tonight, sweetheart!" he whispered in a low husky tone that used to do strange things to her.

"Let`s just go!" was her only answer.

* * *

 _ **-**_  
 _ **Nothing lasts forever**_  
 _ **But this is gonna take me down**_  
 _ **He's so tall, and handsome as hell**_  
 _ **He's so bad but he does it so well**_  
 _ **I can see the end as it begins, my one condition is**_  
 _ **Say you'll remember me**_  
 _ **Standing in a nice dress, staring at the sunset, babe**_  
 _ **Red lips and rosy cheeks**_  
 _ **Say you'll see me again even if it's just in your**_

 _ **wildest dreams**_

 _ **~ Wildest Dreams, Taylor Swift.**_

"What do you want?!" She asked as she felt him moving.

Even though her back was turned to him, she knew it was him. Who else could it be, really?! Who else carried that seductive aroma that somehow manages to wake her darkest desires every time? Who else had the ability of making her knees weaker, by his mere presence... while looking into her eyes with these big, boyish eyes that wordlessly promised to turn her wildest dreams into reality?!

She shivered, feeling his fingers gazing her naked shoulder as she felt his hot, heavy breath against her pulsing point. He pressed his body against hers trapping herself in between him and the iron of the balcony. His caresses suddenly wavered and he wrapped one hand around her waist, bringing her impossibly closer, while he chased away her dark, thick locks from her neck with the other, resting that hand on her shoulder, burning it with desire.

"I thought you already knew that I want, Bonnie…" he said while placing hot, open mouthed kisses on her delicate neck. He eventually reached her earlobe and started nibbling it sensually. "I want you!" he breathed heavily.

Bonnie felt her knees weakening as his caresses got more seductive by the time. She felt herself wanting to lean into his treatments. Give in, into his superior power and knowledge. But she couldn't!

"Why can`t you leave me alone Kol?!" she wondered helplessly.

"Why should I?" he inquired. "You are magnificent, exotic, beautiful…" he listed as he gave her a kiss every time a compliment left his mouth.

"Kol, please, let go of me…" she begged. "Or next time I'll tell Caroline the truth..." She mumbled, trying to threaten him in vain.

Kol chuckled.

"Please Kol..." She tried begging again.

"No…" was his cold answer that chilled her blood, turning it into ice. "Not before I rip this pathetic excuse of a dress from your body and ravish it! Admit it Darling… You want me too!" his voice dropped to the level of a whisper again "You want me to do that very thing now, don't you?! You want to feel me inside you, filling you tight walls… thrusting restlessly in and out as you beg me for mercy… As you beg me to let you come..."

Her breath hitched as his sensual voice lured her into the memories of that blissful night she had given into temptation, into him. Her biggest mistake, cause now she knew exactly what she was losing by refusing him…

But she had to refuse him!

At that moment Bonnie realized that it was one of these 'now or never' situations. If she didn`t escape him now, she would once more succumb to the sirens.

She pushed him away slightly and jumped from the balcony, landing smoothly on the walkway! She looked up to an angry and disappointed Kol. She knew he could have jumped down after her but she also knew that she had already spoiled the mood, so there was no point for him to do so.

She smiled up at his frustrated look and simply said "Goodnight Kol!" before whooshing away, leaving him needing and seething...

"Bonnie Bennett!" he growled, looking down maliciously, angry and frustrated. "Enjoy it while you can, Darling! Soon you`ll have nowhere else to run to!"

And with that he went back into the castle like house.

She had no idea what she had gotten herself into!

* * *

 _ **-**_  
 _ **My demons are begging me to open up my mouth**_  
 _ **I need them mechanically make the words come out**_  
 _ **They fight me, vigorous and angry, watch them pounce**_  
 _ **Ignite me, licking up the flames they bring about**_

 _ **I sold my soul to a three-piece**_  
 _ **And he told me I was holy**_  
 _ **He's got me down on both knees**_  
 _ **But it's the devil that's tryna**_  
 _ **Hold me down, hold me down**_  
 _ **Sneaking out the back door,**_  
 _ **Make no sound**_  
 _ **Knock me out, knock me out**_  
 _ **Saying that I want more, this is what I live for...**_  
 _ **~ Hold Me Down, Halsey**_  
 _ **-**_

Klaus felt, more than heard, her writhe from underneath him and silently cursed himself. Even though he was somewhat turned on from her screams and fighting, and from the obvious power he had over her this very moment, he still felt something awful settling inside him, something like… guilt…?!

Wait a second, did I just… did I just actually felt something?! He thought growling in his mind.

Damn you woman! This time he growled out loud, out of anger and annoyance as his punishing thrusts became more violent as his pace faster. Was it not enough that she was the one who had figured his secret out when no one, not even his own family was able to do it, now she had to be the one to bring his humanity back on too?!

I don't think so sweetheart! He thought as he grabbed her locks, violently pulling at them.

She screamed and he smiled, satisfied.

Now that's more like it…

"Klaus please…" she silently cried out as the tears she held for long now fell down on her face.

"Shut up!" he growled closing her mouth with his free hand as he trusted – if possible – even harder inside her already sore entrance one last time, before sopping all together and pressing his body against hers in a very possessive way. Wherever their bodies could make contact, they did.

"Do not alter another word Caroline, or so help me…"

He didn't have to even finish his sentence for the threat to be loud and clear. She had too much to lose and he wouldn't blink to making her suffer. So she bit her tongue, her eyes darting into his cold gaze, pleading silently to stop abusing her. His touch was burning her, in a not-so-nice way…

He looked down at her pathetic attempt that – even if he didn't want to admit, he knew – was getting through his emotionless walls. He laughed down at her face once before speaking.

"You think you can get to me through tears and pleading, sweetheart?!" another laugh. "You still think I`m the same man you loved?!"

Caroline opened her mouth to protest, but closed it immediately as she saw his eyebrows raising in challenge and remembered his cold threat about uttering a word, he would go through with whatever threat he didn`t voice and she knew it. Her obedience turned Klaus on even more. To have her under his will, under his control was simply euphoric… He smirked down at her and leaned his head closer to her face watching her in amusement as she pushed herself further into the mattress trying to escape him. There was nothing she could do to escape him, though, she hadn't even tried to leave him once, to escape from his so called castle, perhaps she knew where she belong, but if she had any doubts about that, he was more than willing to show her her place… He grabbed both of her wrists, pinning them above her head forcefully, never missing a chance of further demonstration of power…

"My sweet, obedient Caroline…" he whispered leaning even closer. He suddenly grabbed her lower lip with his teeth, making her moan at the sudden assault. His eyes never leaving hers as he slowly released her tortured lip. "I believe I don`t have to remind you that you are mine to do as I see fit, now, do I love?!"

He rocked his hips reminding her of the part of him that was still inside her, as if she could forget, as if he would let her forget.

"You mean I`m the sex toy to your emotionless beast self enjoys pushing around?" she scowled, unable to hold her mouth shut any longer, even if he had demanded it earlier… a dangerous mistake to defy him. "Yeah, I`ve gathered that much-"

She didn't manage to finish her sentence as her words were silenced by a loud and hard slap. The back of Klaus`s hand collided with her left cheek and she cried out. Klaus growled with anger as he grabbed her face that had turned to the side from the force he used to hit her, and made her look at his mad and dangerously dark eyes.

"I don't remember giving you permission to speak love… You are here to serve me, to please me, nothing more! Do you understand?" he asked as he watched her nod and bite her lower lip not to answer back something witty. He smirked caressing the cheek he had hit before; when he spoke again, his voice was as soft as his caresses. "You can speak now, sweetheart…"

"Why, so you can find an excuse to hit me again?!" she said bitterly averting her eyes. "No thanks, I`ll pass…"

"Look at me, Caroline…" he growled inches away from her face.

She did.

"I have a question for you..." He started off whispering with that damn husky tone of his. Caroline continued staring at him waiting for the question to come, although she already suspected what it was, she recognized that mad glint in his eyes. His next words only confirmed her dreadful thoughts. "Why did Tristan required a dance with you?!"

"I told you, it was about his sister-"she started explaining but was cut off.

"He could ask that very same thing from me!" Klaus said fiercely. "Why require a dance with you instead, love?!"

Oh, oh...

Caroline paled watching his expression growing darker, even though she was a vampire, she looked as if she was about to faint and that made Klaus`s suspicion grow. He grabbed her neck with one hand violently as he leaned in to whisper, only inches away from her face. "Don't make me repeat myself, love…" he warned still expecting her answer.

"How am I supposed to know what every lunatic friend of yours wants?!" She cried out furiously. She knew she shouldn't have yelled, but the injustice was choking her.

She silently bit her lips and more tears fell. Jealousy, one emotion he still felt, even though he had turned it off. And he used to punish her, just for making him feel...

"Ts, ts, ts, you`re making it worse for yourself by not admitting the truth…" he said as if scowling an undisciplined child while he shook his head exasperated. "Very well then sweetheart, you`ve just sealed your fate!"

He withdrew his member from inside of her, with one swift move making her flinch with pain in the process.

"You asked for it!" he repeated as he violently dragged her on the floor with him.

"What are you doing?" she sobbed as he forcefully turned her shaking body around and pushed her waist on the mattress as he positioned himself behind a kneeling on four Caroline. "No, no, no. Klaus please!" she cried out as she finally understood what he was about to do.

He chuckled against her neck while grabbing her hips making her lean on the bed deeply. He could make her hurt better this way; this was his most painful punishment of this kind. Of course he had other methods, but he would never use them on Caroline in fears of triggering unwanted emotions…

"Hush now, sweetheart, or your punishment will be extended…" he said gently caressing her shoulder.

Caroline shivered. He was never more dangerous than when he spoke sweetly…

"You will learn after tonight, that when I say something…" his hand travelled to one of her breasts cupping it with more than necessary force. "You should immediately comply…"

Caroline silently cried with her face pressed on the cold hard mattress as Klaus slapped her behind with the hand he had previously used to cup her breast. He did enjoy, humiliating her – no, not humiliating "claiming" as he had called it. Well, at least he wasn`t fucking her in front of his hybrids again to prove she was "only his" as he liked to say…

"You will do what I please…" he said as he trusted into her from behind making her gulp. "… when I please…" another thrust "… however I please…" another thrust "… say it!"

Caroline only sobbed as the rhythm became unbearably faster with every silently passing second!

"Say it!" he commanded grabbing her hair again with more force.

She cried out as his other hand slapped her ass again.

"Say it, you fucking whore!" he growled into her ear as he thrust faster and harder, biting her earlobe. "Or I`ll make you…"

Caroline sobbed, but kept her mouth shut…

"SAY IT!"

Silence…

And that was when he lost it.

He forced her to turn around, spreading her on the floor and quickly entering her. He continued his pace while making her look at him as his hybrid features appeared on his face. He slowly leaned forward and bit her breast drinking her addictive blood taking it as painfully and forcefully as he could while continuing to thrust in and out of her.

She cried out a plea to make him stop. He smiled against her skin unaffected. If nothing else, he enjoyed her screams enormously. She knew the drill, give in or keep hurting, she would say these damn words one way or another, the sooner, the better… Not that he minded delaying the process…

"Okay, okay, you win, you win!" she said sobbing openly while covering her face with her hands. "I`m yours, I`m yours to be… I`m yours to be… to be…"

He lifted his head, releasing her breast and slowing down his thrusts.

"To be what, love?" he asked, smiling mockingly while theatrically thrusting one more time in her to prove his point…

"I`m yours to be-"

"Look at me Caroline!" he commanded grabbing her face once more while stopping his movement. "In the eyes and tell me!"

She lifted her hurt and full of hatred eyes. She tried to imagine she was telling this to the Klaus she knew and loved. She failed, his cold and lustful eyes had nothing else for her, there was no love, no respect… Klaus was not like that…

"I`m yours to be fucked, I`m yours to do as pleased…" she mumbled the words he occasionally forced on her. He had made her say these very same words many times over. He liked to control her, to own her, so he broke her down occasionally. Two control freaks in bed were an exquisite combination. But when one of them was a no humanity hybrid with vampire`s appetite and a werewolf`s temper and claiming issues, that's where the problems begun… "I shall never be with another, I`m yours and yours only…"

His satisfied eyes held her gaze for a few seconds before nodding approvingly.

"There…" he said, smiling while pulling out of her. "That wasn`t so hard was it now, sweetheart." He then hovered over her to add "And if I see you near Tristan again, this will look like a pleasant memory from the glory days!"

He stood and Caroline immediately sat up on the floor. He hovered over her, looking down at her for a while. Caroline made a gesture to stand up and was stopped.

"Just where do you think you`re going?" he asked mockingly when she tried to get out of his way.

Caroline looked up at him confused. He may be a dick, but he had kept his word in the past, even when being emotionless. So he would let her go now that she had said these damn words… wouldn`t he?!

"I thought that-" she started saying, but was cut off.

"Think again!" her weak mumble was cut off with his cold voice and demanding stare.

"On your knees, I`m not finished with you yet, love… Not until I fuck that feisty little mouth of yours to teach it not to run away from you... To remember not to speak unless I grant you permission…"

"Can I breathe without permission?!" she scoffed mockingly. She bit her tongue the minute she realized what she had done. Mock the King?! Not such a good idea!

To her surprise Klaus threw his head back and laughed for a couple of seconds. Then all of a sudden his hand connected with her other cheek and she fell flat on the bed again.

In less than a second she felt Klaus` lips inches away from her ear as he whispered sweetly in a deadly low voice: "This is your only warning love, on your knees, now…"

Caroline stayed where she was, ignoring his demands, defying him once more. She was done with his demands for the night! If he wanted something from her, he should have to force it out from her.

Klaus simply sights. He understood her thoughts and smiled, oh, he was just too happy to oblige. He was in the mood for games anyways.

"Fine, have it your way…" he said, smiling down at her as he straightened up, looming over her "Brace yourself sweetheart, this is going to be a long and hard night for you…"

Another devilish smirk graced his lips.

"Pun intended…"

* * *

 _ **-**_  
 _ **Nothing left to say**_  
 _ **Take my breath away**_  
 _ **Whispering your name**_  
 _ **Tie me up in chains**_  
 _ **No one puts it down like me**_  
 _ **Strength I could have known**_  
 _ **Make me beg for more**_  
 _ **Climbing up the walls**_  
 _ **Banging down the doors**_  
 _ **Knowing that you hear my scream**_  
 _ **But ooh**_  
 _ **Your love's so cruel**_  
 _ **You make me wanna go... ooh...**_  
 _ **All the things you do**_  
 _ **You make me wanna go... ooh...**_  
 _ **~ Go, Delilah**_  
 _ **-**_

Caroline felt like her entire body was on fire...  
She woke up with the sharp pain attacking every single part of her body with the same unbearable force. She gasped so loud she was certain that the entire compound could hear her.  
The bed! There was something on the bed that burned, it burned like... FIRE!  
"Vervain!" She cried out as she struggled to get away from the bed realizing too late that she was in fact tied up on it with also vervained ropes.  
"Oh come on!" She cried out desperately as she realized the latter.  
A dark chuckle from the other side of the bed caught her attention. It was him. The king himself sitting across the bed, admiring her naked body as she struggled to get away from the bed.  
"Now that's what I call a sight worth waking up to see every morning for the rest of your immortal existence..." He said, amused as he sipped the last drop of the alcohol from his glass and slowly started to rise from his position. "Good morning my love..." He whispered sweetly as he leaned in to put a soft kiss on her lips.  
"Klaus, I swear I'll make you regret this!" She spat through her teeth.  
"Sh..." He whispered while caressing her cheek as if he was hushing a crying child. "Your punishment is almost over love..." He said playfully as he gathered the blanket that looked also wet and she was certain it wasn't wet with only water. "You wouldn't want to provoke me into..."  
"Release me or I swear to god I'll... Aaaahhh!" She cried out a heartbreakingly painful scream as large and full tears fell from her eyes. He had put the blanket on her and she was right, it was wet with vervain water. He smirked ignoring her gasps and cries of pain. He leaned in to whisper sweetly in her ear:  
"Have a nice day sweetheart... And tonight, before you think about speaking up to me again, remember all the possible ways I can punish you with..." He leaned to kiss her on her lips but she turned away grimacing with disgust. He then grabbed her face, forcing her to look at him before diving into her mouth, not taking no for an answer. He kissed her passionately, demandingly... If she wasn't suffering on the red bed of pain, she would've actually enjoyed it.  
He snapped away and in one swift move he was to the other side of the bed. She would swear she saw a spark of emotion on his face, but it was only for a fragment of a second, so she dismissed the idea.  
What the... Klaus thought, as he flew himself to the other side of the room. She almost... she almost made me...  
Turn it back on... Yes, she was his humanity trigger and she could be the end of him... The end of his grand plan!  
He felt his indignation surface with almost an unbearable force. He stormed towards her and looked down hatefully as he spat the next words menacingly.  
"Next time I give an order you'll comply immediately!" He commanded. "Keep the blanket on till I come back, or there will be a round two tonight..."  
Caroline whimpered, but kept her mouth shut, afraid not to spill any insults.  
For the first time in a while she succeeded...  
Klaus smiled sinisterly.  
"See?!" He said mocking her with his eyes, right before exciting, he added. "You're learning your place with time..."  
Thank heavens she was tied up otherwise she would have done something incredibly stupid...

* * *

"Elijah we need to t-" Haley started saying before freezing in the doorway, because, let's face it! It is not every day you see Elijah Mikaelson with last night clothes and drunk to no end. It was a sight she had seen very few times, in rare and grave situations.

Elijah sat in his study, a glass of red wine in one hand with his usually clinical study room, a mess with a bunch of empty bottles here and there, and broken glasses.  
"What happened here?..." she asked nobody in particular as she went further into the room.  
Elijah remained silent for a couple of seconds staring outside the window at the sunny rays that played with a couple of the rain stains on the window.  
"It seems at some point it rained yesterday..." he said aimlessly, still not looking at her. "I haven't even noticed it..." he moved his glass purposefully watching the red water dance into the crystal glass, before stopping and taking a sip. "...Guess it goes down in the list as one of the many things I don't seem to notice lately..." he mused ignoring Hayley's concerned gaze. "It shouldn't have rained though..." he insisted, as if hurt by the fact that the weather had betrayed him. "It's summer time... It wasn't supposed to rain during summer..."  
"How much have you actually drunk?!" wondered Hayley while trying to count down the empty bottles of wine in the room. Giving up, she went further into the room. "Have you even slept last night?" she asked worried, closing the door behind her before reaching to where he sat and looking down at him, hands crossed over her chest.  
"Let me see..." he said as if considering it. "Was I next to you when you awoke in the morning?"  
"No..." Hayley said, frowning. She had missed him last night and went to sleep thinking he would join her later as he usually did. She was used to waking up in an empty bed. Elijah was usually last to sleep and early to rise. So she wasn't surprised when she didn't find him in the room in the morning... Although she had missed his generous morning gifts along with breakfast plates he compelled housemaids to bring her every morning, most of all, what she was more disappointed not finding this morning was the little love notes he used to leave her.

 _Good morning,_  
 _Please forgive my absence, I had an errand to run. Hope this little gift will make my foul behavior somewhat redeemable._  
 _Fondly,_  
 _Elijah._

 _My love,_  
 _Please excuse my absence, Niklaus needs me. Enjoy your day._  
 _Elijah._

 _My beautiful wife,_  
 _Once more I'll have to apologize for my absence. There is some business in the darkest corners of the French Quarter that requires my immediate attention. See you tonight, I love you... More than you realize..._  
 _Elijah._

She had an entire box with all these fond declarations of love. So it's safe to say that she was upset for not finding one on the pillow next to her this morning. But judging by the state her husband was in, this probably wasn't the right time to complain about it.  
"Then I guess the answer would be..." He stalled while thinking for a while "... A No..."  
Hayley sighted concerned, now. She slowly went closer and sat on the desk in front of his chair, taking the wine from him, resting the glass on the table.  
"Okay... I'm officially worried now Elijah..." She stated warmly while caressing his cheek lovingly. Elijah caught her hand and kept it on his face leaning into it subconsciously. "Talk to me..." She encouraged smoothly "tell me what happened..."  
"Niklaus happened..." He flatly said with a sight and a weak, regretful laughter. "I am concerned about him..."  
"When aren't you?!" She replied bitterly, then, understanding her mistake as she saw her husband's pained face, she apologized and asked him to proceed. "I'm sorry, wrong timing, tell me what happened!"  
"I'm beginning to believe that Miss Forbes was correct in her observations... " he simply stated maliciously. "I found her this morning, chained like a beast on their bed that was full of vervain."  
"Oh my god!" Hayley breathed shocked. She and Caroline never really got along, but they had a mutual respect for each other and she would never wish something bad for her...  
"She tried to warn me!" Elijah growled, almost choking on his words. "She told me that this was happening and I outed her to my brother... Because of my pride, because I didn't want to believe that someone may have known Niklaus better than me! Because I refused to believe she was right... I told him she had come to me for help and he punished her for it!"  
Hayley was still trying to process what he was saying.  
"Can you make it a one line version so I can at least pretend to be helpful?!" She asked sighting tiredly "What are you talking about Elijah?"  
"About the fact that I am a terrible brother..." He breathed heavily and looked away again letting his hand drop from hers that stayed on his face. "About the fact that Caroline was right, that my brother has turned off his humanity, that I failed to notice the rain in July..."

* * *

 ** _And I hope that you are having the time of your life_**

 ** _But think twice, that's my only advice_**  
 ** _Come on now... who do you think you are_**

 ** _Ha ha ha bless your soul_**  
 ** _You really think you're in control_**  
 ** _Well, I think you're crazy_**

 ** _I think you're crazy_**  
 ** _I think you're crazy_**  
 ** _Just like me_**  
 ** _~ Crazy, Grnals Barkley_**  
 ** _-_**

Klaus stood in the doorway, looking at her as if he had just seen a ghost. Lucien followed his gaze noticing for the first time that there was a beautiful blonde girl baying in his large swimming pool. He had looked the right moment to see her emerging from the water as if a siren sliding on the shore in search of her next victim. And she did look deadly in her blood red bikini.

Lucien stole a glance from Klaus, who seemed… taken aback?!

He noticed as his sire trailed off on whatever it was he was saying as his eyes doted on his Beautiful half naked Queen on the other side of the swimming pool. He himself had difficulties concealing his lustful eyes, but Klaus seemed beyond comprehension aroused.

The first thing the original noticed was how her pale white skin made a perfect contrast with the dark red cloth that barely covered only enough to conceal the absolutely essential parts of her feminine body. Klaus`s eyes wandered from her long, never ending, legs up towards her full, inviting chest. He noticed the slightly chilly air caused her body to rise shivers on her smooth, creamy skin, while hardening her nipples that suddenly became visible underneath the small cloth. He growled like the hungry wolf he was, as he found her red strawberry lips curled into a sinisterly sexy smile directed towards him. She was divine and one look into her ocean blue eyes made him realize she knew exactly how sexy she looked. She was doing this on purpose, she was tempting him, teasing him, provoking him into the public, where she knew he couldn`t do much.

The thought to kill everyone and take her in the middle of the room crossed his mind, but that wouldn`t help his greater agenda, so he stopped himself in time, although with considerable difficulty. She wanted to drive him nuts with desire, that`s what she wanted!

Her smile widened as if she had sensed his thoughts. As if to confirm that he was right in his thinking, she sank her teeth into her lower lip while eye sexing him from where she stood next to the pool. It didn't matter that he was a thousand years old original hybrid with no humanity, he was still a simple man in a desperate need to grab that diabolic woman called Caroline Forbes and fuck her senseless until she fell apart from her hard orgasm, screaming his name several times as she came undone. He watched as she slowly walked towards them, or so he thought. In fact, she was heading towards the bar which was in the right side of the pool, close to where they stood. As she walked, hips swaying in a maddening rhythm – as if he wasn't hard enough by now – she slowly wrapped a white, see-through pareo around her waist and winked to the barman that immediately handed her a shimmering pink glass, a drink of sorts, with a huge goofy smile spread on his dazed face as he checked her out love-sickly.

He will be my dinner tonight! He decided instantly.

Klaus found himself unable to move – even though he was furious – as she slowly headed towards him with a sinful smile spread on her lips and a devious glimmer in her stormy eyes. He wanted to at least glare at her, but he was more amused than angry with her actions, not to mention he was erect to the point of madness. He should be angry, he should be furious. She should be on the bed suffering with his vervain punishment! Instead, she was there seemingly with her friends having the time of her life. Yet somehow he couldn`t find himself being angry. All he could think of was how deep inside her he wanted to be buried in that particular moment, he imagined how she would writhe underneath him sweating, banging down the walls and screaming his name on top of her lungs so the entire city would hear he was inside her…

"I know that gleam…" she said playfully to him as she neared them predatorily. She only stopped a few steps away from them and turning abruptly to his old friend, she smiled widely and said "Nice party Lucien… this is the most awesome event I've been in the past few decades...! You really know how to throw a party!"

"Nonsense!" Lucien replied laughingly, taking her hand and kissing the back of it respectfully, for too long for his tastes "It was a dull and completely insufferable evening… Seems like you and your friends have brought the party and amusement to my humble household by your mere presence…"

"Careful Lucien…" she replied with a playful smile she had awhile to show him, then again, he`s been an A hole, for awhile... "I wouldn`t flirt with me if I were you…" She then glanced pointedly at the original and as if wanting to share a secret she leaned theatrically into Lucien to fake-whispered a secret in his ear. As if Klaus wouldn't hear! "That one gets jealous pretty easily…"

And she…

WINKED at him?! She`s so dead!

"Okay, that is enough, you two!" Klaus growled, stepping in and glaring menacingly at the girl "What are you doing here?!"

"Just looking for the bathroom!" she announced unfazed pretending not to understand what Klaus really meant, while resting one shoulder at Lucien`s arm. "Have you seen this place?! It's huge!" her tone was so cheering and carefree that Klaus was taken aback by how the whole situation had turned out.

"You know perfectly well that that wasn`t what I meant love!" he said angrily.

"Maybe I`ve missed you." She said, pouting her lips before taking the straw in between her strawberry red lips, suggestively.

Klaus glared at her.

"Go home, now!" he commanded.

"Oh, come on now! Don`t be a buzz kill!" she complained like a petulant child would do when denied a candy. "Lucien, tell him!" she pleaded batting her eyelashes at him as she slightly jumped up and down.

Said vampire host, raised his hands in the air indicating surrender and looked at his sire`s warning face before looking back at her.

"Sorry love… I can`t exactly go against the King`s order…"

"Well then," Caroline said, dropping the pleading facade dismissively and returning to her earlier badass act, while straightening. "It`s a good thing I don`t take orders from you!" What Klaus didn`t like one bit was that her cheering and enthusiasm was suddenly directed back to Lucien, she was touching him and she practically beamed while speaking next words "Oh, and BTW, I saw the house and I loved every part of it! Oh my god Lucien, you have such a great taste!"

SHE IS FLIRTING! SHE'S FUCKING FLIRTING WITH HIM! SHE IS SO GONNA PAY FOR THAT! He yelled inwardly as he downed his glass in one go. It was remarkable that he hadn't grabbed her by her perfectly wet, but still curly locks by now to drag her back home.

"Thank you!" Lucien said, smiling flirtatiously but with a certain uneasiness and surprise in his tone. It was the first time he saw the Queen of his sire`s heart acting this irrationally, can`t say he didn`t approve though. As Klaus had already said many times over, he was not the one for subtlety. Nevertheless, he knew about Klaus` possessive issues, in fact the entire Quarter did. It was the unwritten law for every vampire that wanted to survive, not to mess with his little blonde lady. So he tried to be polite and distant towards her at the same time.

It wasn`t easy…

Especially because he was still a man and he, too, like every male vamp or human in that room, wanted nothing more than to…

"Uhm!" he cleared his throat, trying to remember why she was here so he could set her on her way and keep his heart attached to his body for yet another day. "The ladies' room is one level below, take these stairs, down the hall, first door on your left, next to the balcony door." He said after commanding the hot and heavy thoughts away.

"Ow, thank you…" she mewed and felt Klaus seething with anger.

She then turned to face him and took a step closer, leaning to whisper into his ear with a sensual and heavy tone as her right hand rested on his chest and her fingers wandered on it seductively.

"Two can play this game baby…" she said before catching his earlobe in between her teeth and after tantalizing it with her sensuous tongue, she withdrew to whisper one more thing "Come find me in the ladies room…Hurry cause I`ve already invited that cute human guy to keep me company in case you`ll run late…"

She then giggled swiftly and dashed towards the direction Lucien had indicated her to go to. Klaus followed her with his eyes and growled as she yelled before reaching the stairs.

"Did you know that cute guys naturally taste good?!"

She vamp sped downstairs and Klaus barely stopped himself from crushing the glass he was holding into million pieces. He could feel his anger rising along with his arousal. His wants fighting his needs.

Oh how he would punish her…

He licked his lips purposefully as a devilish smile spread on them. Lucien whistled loudly, breaking him from his thoughts. He looked at him, noticing for the first time that he, too, was staring at the stairs with aw and lust in his eyes.

"She really is a piece of art isn't she?!" Lucien inquired before turning to look at his sire. "Just so you know, he added slightly touching his shoulder. "Every room in this house is now spelled with privacy spells, even the bathroom…"

He then winked at him and before departing he, added. "I`ll go take a shower in my room, you have plenty of time to take her up on her offer, by the time I'll be done...!"

Klaus growled angrily as her actions sunk in.

Since when did Caroline starts acting like a cheap whore?! He thought.

He dashed towards the bathroom door, full with need that would soon be satisfied as soon as he ripped that bloody bikini of hers to shreds. And then he would teach her another one of his lessons...

He ripped the door open and merged in furiously, eyes mad with hunger and desire, but to his complete and utter disappointment, there was no one in the small room. He ripped the curter of the bathroom over and saw that the large window behind it was wide open, mocking him as the slightly chilly air hit his warmed up face.

She was gone… though the window…

What the-?! He wondered, and with the corner of his eyes, he noticed a glimmer of red. He turned around to see the note she had left for him on the wall mirror, written in shiny red lipstick:

 **YOU DIDN`T REALLY THINK**

 **I WOULD LET YOU FUCK ME**

 **ON THE SINK, NOW, DID YOU?!**

 **…LOL…**

 **I BET YOU DID!**

 _emoticon wink_

He growled furiously punching the mirror one time, but so precisely that it shattered into thousand little pieces.

"You incisive woman!" he growled.

At that moment his cell phone buzzed and he grabbed it angrily.

It was a text message from Caroline.

Of course!

 **I guess we owe Lucien a Mirror.**

 **Be home in an hour!**

 **I`ll be waiting for you…**

 **Spread on our bed…**

 **I`m debating whether to wear pants or not…**

 **I`m conflicted…**

 **What do you think?**

 _emoticon wink_

"You wanna play games sweetheart?!" he growled feeling green with indignation as he considered, in how many ways he would make her pay for her little performance today. This little game of hers… he received it as an insult, a display of power, a ridiculous attempt to undermine his dominance in her life… and bed…

Another buzz.

Enjoy my gift…

 **Oh and… Game on,**

 **SWEETHEART!**

Klaus glared at the phone incredulously.

"I will kill her!" he growled after a few moments of shocked silence "I will fucking kill her!" he turned around to see that he was no longer alone.

The guy from the bar was there and he had closed the door behind him.

"Hi…" he said, looking a little buzzed and confused. "I`m Caroline`s gift to you…" he added showing his neck that had already a huge bite mark on it. "Cute guys…. naturally taste good…" he added. Klaus remembered her saying that same thing just minutes before. For some reason, the fact that Caroline had fed on someone, a guy nonetheless, made his blood boil and his mind slip from the edge.

How dare she defy him?!

Without knowing why – not that he usually needed a reason – he grabbed the poor guy not having any intentions of letting him out alive, and indulged in the pleasure of his blood.

As he drained the life out of the unfortunate lad, one thought crossed his mind:

She`s right, he tastes divine… he thought. But he is the last male, other than myself,that has ever felt your lips around his neck, Caroline… he promised. I will make sure no one else ever will again, from now on… I promise,

 **SWEETHEART**!

* * *

 **Soooooo, what do you think?! Love it? Hate it? Leaves you completely independent?!**

 **Shall I go on?**

 **I think I'll make it a three or four shots long...**

 **REVIEW to let me know!**

 **oh BTW make sure to check my new story Whispers by RadientWings...**

 **Fondly,**

 **T.J.**


	3. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES OR THE ORIGINALS**

* * *

 **A.N.: To these that pointed out some key "mistake", they will get their answers in this chapter.**

 **I appreciate consulting criticism so feel free to criticize and help me improve. If you're here to insult me,** **please** **leave.** **Plenty of other fictions to read if you don't like mine.**

 **Lastly, if you notice mistakes, I`m sorry, please PM them to me. Same goes for any questions you have** **about the story. Feel free to ask away.**

 **Thanks. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **2\. Golden Cage**

* * *

 ** _The problem is women think_**

 ** _he will change,_**

 ** _he won't._**

 ** _The mistake men make is thinking_**

 ** _she'll never leave,_**

 ** _she will._**

 ** _~ Unknown_**

She woke up startled.

Every bloody nerve in her aching body was tense and on alert.

She had a bad feeling, a really bad feeling…

Bonnie might not be a witch anymore, she might feel disconnected with nature, but everything about her previous character got magnified when she became a vampire and all her abilities, except the witch crafting part amplified too. Maybe she lost the direct connection to nature when she was turned into something that violated it, but her senses were heightened. Which ultimately means that she could easily read people's supernatural species, she could sense when something bad was coming but most importantly she could sense when something was off. Because she was a witch before her other senses – say, intuition – got magnified too. She suspected it had to do with the fact that she was a Bennett witch and Katsya`s descendant – she was the first witch to come up with the vampirism spell – for her new abilities. Of course she couldn't do spells and all the other fun stuff, but it was still good to know she wasn't completely cut off from the wizarding world.

Long story short, she felt that something was terribly amiss the moment her eyes flew open. She could feel it. In the thick magic hanging in the air around her, along with the feeling that someone was in the room, with her, watching her in the dark as she struggled hopelessly to figure out what was wrong.

Seemingly ignoring her senses she sat up on the bed she found herself laying on when she awoke, and looked around to get any signs or ideas of her surroundings and whereabouts. Even a vampire needed some time to see in the pitch dark. Seconds later the scene in front of her cleared up. Nothing in the room she saw from behind the thin white curtains showed any sign of familiarity. Even the thin but warm breeze around her seemed to be amiss. For one, the weather was never so warm in Mystic Falls around this time of the year. Even if she assumed she was in Whitmore, which was a lie, it was still too warm. She knew for a fact that she was not in New Orleans, the smell of food and the sound of jazz was always a constant reminder that the city never slept. Besides, there was still the matter of weather…

She also knew, from all the travels she had done with her parents that this combination of dry and warm weather did not exist somewhere in America. At least in the part of the States she was used living at. So if she was not in Mystic Falls or Whitmore, not in New Orleans, and presumably not in US, where the hell was she?!

As she watched the room from behind the see through curtains, she took notice of the person who's eyes she had felt in the darkness. Or, at least, the shadow of him. As he probably noticed her confused and tense gaze, in a flash, he was gone.

She cursed under her breath as pushed the curtains aside and her bare feet touched the marble floor, feeling a bit relieved when they made contact with the cold stone. She took notice of how her red satin nightgown – she was hundred percent certain she'd never bought or seen before, for that matter – clung to her curvy body in a dangerously sexy way. It was long and classy gown with a deep cut on the left side that reached to her upper thigh... She scoffed and reached out to take the, also red, cloak of sorts that lay on the nightstand beside the bed. She hurriedly threw it around her in a desperate attempt to cover herself. There were no shoes though, so she proceeded further into the room barefoot.

She looked around, trying to gather more information. She got nothing, besides the fact that the owner of this house had a really good taste and an obsession with wood. It was a large room with antique style decorations but other than a few statues and colognes, it was full of wooden tables and closets, even the bed was made of dark wooden material. There were no signs that electricity or anything related to it existed here and she wondered why a house seemingly so spacious and rich would miss something such vital to the modern world, even if it didn't fit the other decorations.

And then it hit her, she wasn't in the modern world anymore.

She looked around the room and confirmed the fact that she was alone. Though her intuition told her that she wasn't. She tried concentrating her hearing on a heartbeat or even breathing of sorts, something that indicated she another vampire's presence since she was convinced it should've been a vamp to flash away so quickly, when she caught a sound that surprised her.

The sound of the ocean waves as they crushed on the beach...

 _How on earth did I end up here?!_ She wondered as she looked outside the window and realized that she was in a house just a few miles away from the sea. The view was beautiful...Breathtaking even... And for a moment she got lost into the sight of the beautiful moonless night ocean's allure...

The sound of a match being lit, interrupted the rhythmic sound of the ocean's waves and she spun around to see that one of the old fashioned - or just plain old - oil lamps was lit and someone was putting the glass around it.

"Ah... Bonnie!" Exclaimed an awfully familiar voice just as her eyes were getting adjusted enough on the newfound light to see his face. Not that she needed to look at him to know who he was "You're finally awake, I was getting bored..."

To be honest, she knew all along that it was him, before she even heard the sound of his voice. Even if she refused to consciously acknowledge the facts, her subconscious knew the truth. That deep male scent that was all too playful and sinister at the same time was not easy to find or confuse. It was just way too familiar... She knew it all too well, it tempted her in her most exotic dreams and hard, sinful, realities.

"Kol..." she said, taking a deep breath as an attempt to calm herself and appear unaffected to the startling reality that she was _**alone**_ in a room with the certain Original. In a bedroom at that!

She glared at his silhouette, in the dark corner of the room that had just been illuminated and stared at his playful, childish brown orbs narrowing her green ones at him.

He chuckled.

"I'm pretty sure it is times like this that you wish you still had your magic back so you could lit the whole room with a flick of your wrist muttering the 'incendia' incantation..." he smiled not moving from the spot he was standing in.

"And I bet this is one of the times you're lucky I don't have my magic back, cause you would be the first thing I'd set on fire in this room..." She spat and immediately regretted it as she saw in her eyes the sexual innuendo full sentence he just came up with. To her surprise, he didn't voice it. Maybe because his eyes and smirk communicated enough about his sinister thoughts. But Bonnie still couldn't see him clearly and now she was anxious to do so.

"Where are we?!" she asked as she felt a familiar tag on her senses that told her she recognized the magic that surrounded them. It would take her less than a minute to acknowledge it completely. "How did I end up here, with you of all people?!"

"I'm pretty sure you`ll know that in a few seconds" Kol said smugly as he moved away from the door frame he was leaning against and took a few steps closer to her.

Bonnie wrecked her brain trying to remember where she knew this kind of magic from, while Kol neared her. It was like when you`re trying to remember the name of that cute song you've heard and loved. It's on the tip of your tongue but you cant say it cause you don't quite remember it!

"As for your second question..." Kol continued talking as he neared her, ignoring her agony to recognize the magic.

"It's the Prison World Spell!" Bonnie exclaimed happy to have remembered the spelled but her features suddenly hardened when she realized what she'd just discovered. "Oh my God!" she exclaimed fearfully. "Who put us here?!"

Kol finally stopped his agonizingly slow pacing when he stood in front of the beautiful ex witch. He smirked devilishly as he rose a hand to gently caress her cheek, tilting his head playfully on one side.

"I did!" he admitted smirking widely at Bonnie's wide eyed face. "And I had a little assistance from a little friend of yours!"

"You ...put ... you..." she took a deep breath before trying again "You put us here?!"

Kol nodded seemingly amused.

"Why would you do that?!" she demanded to know.

"Because you wouldn't give me the time of the day and I figured-"

"That the best way to woo a girl is to cage her in a prison world alone with you and see how it goes?!" she exclaimed as if this was the most surreal thing she ever heard or seen. Which - in all honesty - it was. And that said a lot for someone who`d been through as much as Bonnie...

Literally through hell and back.

"This is a joke... right?" she tried hoping that he would say 'yes', but his face looked unyielding and the smirk in his eyes sadistically certain.

"This is the most serious I've ever been, Bonnie..." Kol said with a serious tone that surprised the girl. Playfulness was one of the things ever present in his every move. But he looked dead serious this time."Which says a lot for someone like me who hates buzz kills... I thought that-"

"Are you kidding me?!" she yelled taking a step back and shooting him a cold glare. He followed her every step as she backed away still yelling "What do you think you`re doing?! Do you really think that locking me in some God-forsaken prison world would make me change my mind about you?! Make me fall head over hills for you?! We are done Kol! We had a one night stand and that`s it! There`s nothing more else that could happen between us than it already has, ever!"

All the while she was backing away with Kol following suit her every move. At some point her legs hit the bed behind her and she almost fall but managed to stand with a little yelp. Kol continued his pace until he stood breathtakingly close with only a thin cloth of air separating their bodies and lips, towering over her from above. He looked down at her with his intense childish eyes, full with malice and ,mischief. Only Kol could achieve this exquisite combination.

Painstakingly slowly he raised a hand and caressed her chin with a single finger trapping some rebellious curly locks behind her ear. She truly, really tried to stop herself from leaning in his touch. But she had missed his caresses so much that she let herself get carried away from only a few seconds. A few seconds of lost control was the only validation he needed to smirk knowing she still craved him, the way he did her. His lips gazed upon hers, his hot breath hitting her lips hard, making her tremble with promised release of their combined desires. She wanted him, more than she could take. More than it was allowed.

"Don't" she managed to force herself say, as he nibbled her lower lip.

"Too late..." came his reply before his mouth claimed hers and they wrapped into each other's arms. He pushed her onto the bed his hands roaming on her body as his lips left her mouth to cherish every other part of her body that he had left unexplored in their first encounter.

"Kol..." she whispered heatedly as he left a trail of hot, open mouthed kisses from the corners of her lips to the beginnings of her ear.

"Yes..." he whispered in her ear playfully.

She shivered under his ministrations. Turned on, beyond comprehension.

"We have to stop..." she whispered too now, as if she wished he wouldn't hear her and continue his caress. If he was human he wouldn't have heard it. "We can`t do this..." she tried once more.

"Says who?" he growled slipping his hand under her gown and up her left thigh.

She bit her lower lip to suppress a moan but Kol could hear the sound of pleasure that coughed into her throat, pleasing him immensely that he could affect her this way. No matter what her mouth said, her body always spoke of the truth, and the truth was that she wanted him too. Bad... Maybe even as bad as he wanted her...

His fingers played with the string she wore and she bit her lips harder already panting, earning a chuckle from Kol.

"We really shouldn`t..." she whispered again with a sad sight.

Kol ignored her, continuing what his hands had picked before.

"Seriously, stop!" she said finally managing to sound serious and commanding and Kol froze in the middle of what he was doing.

He looked down at her, eyes hard and hurt.

"Why?" he asked almost too harshly.

"Because I don`t want to!" she said regaining her previous composure once more.

"It certainly doesn`t looked like that a few seconds ago!"

"You kidnapped me and caged me in a prison world" she stated feeling some of her previous anger returning to her now that his disorienting hands and destructing mouth stopped clouding his judgement. "Are you seriously expecting me to accept it and have sex with you right now?!"

She pushed him away and stood taking a few steps away from the luxurious bed, knowing perfectly well that she was able to only because he let her do it. He was an Original. She was completely at his mercy.

She suddenly turned around and glared down at him."Send me back Kol!"

Kol threw a head back and laughed. Like, really...laughed.

"I`m serious!" she yelled. "I wan`t to go back!"

Kol looked at her once more as if asking her "seriously now?" and then stood up slowly from the bed to face her. She watched him as he neared her with that playful glint in his eyes, with the dangerous edge never too far. He raised a hand again to caress her lips, this time, she showed restrain.

"I`ll get you something to eat." he said at least, a few minutes later his smile dropping as did his hand. "You`re not going anywhere, little witch!"

* * *

"I told him it was a stupid plan. He didn't listen... He never listens!" Freya complained sipping from the glass of whiskey Marcel had offered her a few minutes before. "Proof, he really is my brother!"

The vampire smiled but the gesture stayed on his lips, never touching his eyes. Minutes later he frowned as a troublesome thought passed his busy mind. "Do you think he will fail?"

The witch scoffed and let herself get comfortable on the couch. "If my dear cunning and sadistic brother will fail to fool some new be witches about not having control over his otherwise vile and manipulative nature? Hm let me think..."

The woman tried to show off as if she was in deep thoughts. "Ahem... he will certainly not fail! Not if he's anything like me!"

"I still don`t understand what his plan is!" Kol chipped in clueless.

"It`s quite simple really..." Freya admitted. "Tun off his humanity... fool the witches and-"

"Yeah, that is what I do not understand."Kol interrupted again "How is it possible to turn him emotions?"

"He`s an Original." Freya explained "It`s a curtsy of dear mother. If the dull down vampires - no offence-" she turned to Marcel.

"None taken" came his reply.

"are able to flip the switch. The original`s switch is a thousand times stronger. That's why he never in the past has flipped it, even though he has thought of it." Freya took a sip and sat down at the arm of the couch. "You see... though, our brother has difficulties at maintaining the switch flipped." a deep sight escaped from the blonde witch as the realization that both men literally hung from her words. "For one he is a thousand years old vampire who has never flipped the switch, ever in his life. Like all effects - in the normal vampire - fades through time, so has his ability to completely flip it off. So glimpses of humanity could appear from time to time but generally he`s a-"

"Soulless monster who likes to play rough with his soulmate!" Caroline concluded entering the room as if she owned the place. All of them rose as she entered conflicted about what she had heard and what she should hear from now on. "No need to raise at the arrival of the queen..." she joked. Or not. She made her way to a king sized armchair and settled herself like one on it surveying them from there proudly. "Go ahead.." she encouraged Freya. "I was the first one to discover his switch was flipped I think I deserve to know how it works..."

They exchanged conspiring glances with each other. She smiled.

"Oh come now Freya..." she said smiling "we are friends aren't we? You have to trust your friends..."

The witch glared at her but sat down explaining further her brother`s conditions.

"For two..." she hesitantly continued "he`s a werewolf... a hybrid... Which means that his original side is somewhat overthrown by his wolf one. So paranoia, jealously, possessiveness, anger... all these negative feelings are still there..."

"So basically what you`re saying is that he is Klaus..." Caroline concluded leaning forward placing her elbows on her knees and connecting her hands in the front. "without the rather rare sentiment that barely existed there? And because of his wolf self-"

"He is ten times worse than the original Klaus!" Freya clarified.

The room went unbelievably silent for a few minutes.

"Well, that could be a problem..." Caroline mused before cracking a knowing smile and leaning back on the chair again. "If - that is - me and Elijah hadn't developed a bad-ass secret plan that is all in all much better than his rotten one..."

"And what that plan might be... exaclty?" Freya asked curiously.

"Well, it wouldn't be a secret if I told you now, would it?" she answered observing her perfectly manicured red nails.

"We`re all friends here?" Freya asked sarcastically.

Caroline smiled but rose immediately, she knew she didn't have much time so she had to work quickly.

"Did you do what Elijah told you?" she asked the two siblings and both Freya and Kol nodded. Marcel just stood gaping not having an idea what was happening around him.

"Tell Klaus I`m home!" was all she said before disappearing with a woosh.

All three of them went quiet.

"What was all that about?" Marcel asked but received no answer.

* * *

"Where the bloody hell are u sweetheart?! He roared as he invaded the house.

He heard the insensitive bubbly laughter he used to love so much when he still had his emotions on and smiled as he saw her.

It would be more accurate to say that he saw her delicate, sexy, leg showing off under the beautiful red sheet. Her blonde locks was the only other indication that it was her, along with her cologne; the one she wore whenever they play these sort of the games.

"Is it games you want sweethear?!"

He heard a suggestive "Mhm..."

Klaus reached to untie his belt and trousers, contemplating if he should keep the belt for her punishments or to proceed. But he decided to play along till he got bored and wanted to extract pain...

"Let the games begin then love!"

He all but jumped on the bed on top of her all along throwing the shit away from the woman's body.

He froze.

It wasn't Caroline.

It was a dead blonde girl.

A drained of blood girl.

His favorite type of blood and package.

He didn't have the time to process how accurate it was that not only had she killed. But she had killed someone that carried his favorite brand of blood. He felt a sharp pain. From every direction. Vervain... And wolfesbane..! He figured.

Tid for tad!

He tried to get off the bed but it was as if he was trapped in with some kind of spell, he couldn't leave.

He heard her laughter and turned around to see her seated on the little chair in front of the mirror. She had turned the chair around to face the bed, moreover, him. She sat on it like the queen she was, with a smug, mocking smile he wanted to tear away from her face!

Oh how he wish we could hurt her right now!..

She laughed once more and as she caught his eyes she murmured.

"Let the gamed begin, indeed...my love!"

* * *

Bonnie screamed throwing yet another vase at the original who caught it easily and put it to safety just to do the same thing with another antique his lover - or ex lover, as she kept insisting - thew to him and put it on a table.

"Okay, this is not a joke anymore Kol!" she yelled yet again.

"Oh, I agree!" Kol said playfully. "These vases you`re throwing around so carelessly are over three hundred years old! that's not a joke at all!"

"Do you think this is funny?!" the witch seemed outrageously at the verge of teats "None of this is funny Kol! Put me back to my time! I have to go back to my friends, I don`t belong here!"

"On the contrary, love!" said the youngest of the Mikaelsons with an angry glint in his always mischievous eyes as he took a threatening step closer "I think it`s hilarious that you think I`ll get you back into a world where you spend the nights with another man!"

She wanted to take a step back but she held her ground not letting the fear take over.

"Enzo is a good guy..." she said in a low voice her voice trebling as he took another threatening step closer, the earlier smile nowhere to be found.

"And I`m bad, Bonnie..." he said in that damned accent, voice low and she all but gasped when realizing only a thin amount of air separated them anymore. "More bad than you've already seen, worse than you've imagined... Even Klaus cringes at the results of my vile imagination... "

Now Bonnie had to remember how to breath and not to choke like a frightened cat. She couldn't help the step backwards though, the fear showing in her big eyes as his darkened with the next words that left his furious lips.

"If I find out that he touched you..." he didn't finish the sentence and it was worse than if he had actually stated the threat. "If he says the wrong things when I ask him..."

"Where is he...?" she asked voice trembling from fury and fear for her friend and once potential lover. "What have you done with him?"

"He`s underneath the compound... bleeding out of vervain..." his cruel features didn't soften at all when Bonnie hit the wall behind her and yelped. There was nowhere she could go now.

"Nothing happened..." she lied holding her head high "But even if it had, it`s none of your business!"

In a matter of seconds he was on her, trapping her body between himself and the wall. He listened to her rigid breathing for awhile before grabbing her face and forcing her to look at him.

"Everything that is about you concerns me, my little witch..." he whispered against her lips, before his angry brown eyes bore into her wide green ones "But I can see you're lying, Bonnie..."

She breathed heavily.

"Don`t you dare touch him!" she threatened.

Kol raised a semi playful eyebrow.

"I swear Kol if you -"

"You don`t seem to understand the situation here Bonnie!" he yelled losing his temper for the second time in one day "So let me spell it out for you. Look around!... You`re in a prison world, kept here by my will and you`ll remain so until I decide otherwise. You have no special powers other than those of an ordinary vampires, which are nothing compared to these of an original!"

Bonnie blinked but refused to let her fear show again. She raised her chin up.

"I`ve been in a prison world before!" she argued. "I got out. I`ll get out this time too."

"You can`t get out!" Kol confirmed. "You have no magic, your friends have no idea where you are and the only person who knows is compelled not to let anyone know before both of our plans are fulfilled. You are stuck here Bonnie Bennett until I decide you are to return to the real world and you do better start talking before you anger me further."

Silence.

"What happened between the two of you?" he asked again.

"Nothing..." she cried out weakly.

"You`re lying!" he roared, his feast connecting to the wall behind her causing a hole and knocking dawn a few paintings off the wall.

"Kol stop you`re acting insane!" she yelled back.

He grabbed her jaw and brought her face closer to his.

"I am insane!" He said eyes blazing dangerously "Everyone knows that... You knew that... But you know what makes me tip from the edge?... The thought of another man touching a hair on your head... The thought of that wanker having what`s mine!"

"I`m not-"

She was cut off with a rough kiss. His mouth claiming hers as his hands pushed her against the wall sliding between her legs beneath the green, knee length dress that flattered her eyes. She felt her hands being neutralized by his stronger ones. Her body pressing against the wall as he pushed forward.

After a couple minutes of frenzied kissing he broke it off.

"Did he do this?" he breathed frantically touching her swollen lips with his fingers pushing the lower lip down, before biting it with human teeth "Or this...?" he moved from her lips to her neck leaving swollen kisses everywhere "Tell me could he do this?" he said in between the kisses.

"Kol..." she breathed and almost slapped herself; this was supposed to come out as a demand to stop, not a plea to continue.

In a flash he had her on the bed, hands pinned on both sides of her face, trailing kisses on her body.

"Tel me did he do this?" he asked tearing her dress in two and admiring her cleavage as it was now exposed to him. "Did he see you like this?" he whispered in her ear, caressing her breasts with both hands. "Did he touch you like this...?" he said continuing to torture her with his hands as his lips caressed her neck violently once more.

Once more Bonnie realized that if she didn`t stop him now, any other time would be too late. She was getting lost in his touch which was insanely hot as well as volatile. Somehow she was once more turned on by him... Again...

"Kol. Stop... NOW!"

Nothing.

"Kol, this is rape. I said no!" she tried again.

Two seconds later she was all alone, spread on the bed, breasts exposed, dress torn, embracing her legs and facing an empty room.

Kol was gone.

From that house.

From that world.

And she wanted nothing more than to have him back!

* * *

Klaus was murderous.

He was usually capable of killing anyone anywhere, but this was different. He wasn't waiting for someone to betray him so he could deliver a well deserved punishment, the crime was already committed and he was out for blood and the object of his fury had a face.

Long blonde curls, perky lips, endless legs...

She was used to frustrate him in a completely different ways these last couple of years and he usually got to get out his frustration in a completely different and undeniably pleasurable ways.

This time it was different, this time he was fairly certain he would seriously consider if he would end her miserable existence and even **he** couldn't tell for sure if he'd be able to stop himself before it was too late for the unfortunate blonde.

Maybe the wolf side of him that decided she was his life partner would prevent him from snuffing out the light from these fiery blue eyes he had come to depend on. Maybe his anger would override his appreciation and logic.

Whatever happened though he couldn't let her little stunt go unpunished. She would pay for her audacity and he would be the one delivering the cruelest of punishments for her.

Another growl left his throat. He had tried to keep the noise to minimum. His pride and status prevented him from asking any help from his brother or his minions. No one was allowed to see the King of everything under the sun brought to his knees by a teenage baby vamp. He, of course, could kill any hybrid that came to his rescue but he was short of hybrids lately.

He tried to remember how much time it had passed from when his torture started. He came up empty handed. Hus vision was blurred from the pain the love of his life had so kindly inflicted and his mind was rather preoccupied coming up with plans of vengeance and torture.

"Do you feel that my love?" her sweet angelic voice got lost in the beast`s growls of anger and frustration.

He couldn't really feel the pain she caused considering his condition, but he did felt his body weakening with every little torture his little vixen had oh so generously prepared for him. It was smart, what she did... She was smart, no doubt to that!

"When I get up-" he started threatening but was cut off by her melodic voice.

"It`ll be to late to retaliate!" she replied. "Because I will be far..." she leaned in to whisper in his ear "far away from you..."

Another set of growls filled up the room and Caroline`s emotionless face was jeweled by a merciless grin.

"I just couldn't leave without paying you back for everything you did these past couple of months, now could I?" she played with her voice as she once more shoves another syringe into his body. It was a smart combination. Vervain plus wolfsbain. Kol really did came through! She knew he had a grudge against Klaus and used it to her advantage.

Besides, Elijah`s compulsion didn`t prevented her from having fun, did it?

 _"As long as you don`t harm or kill any innocent people, or plot anything against my family, you are to do everything in your power to complete the plan..."_

Klaus was far from innocent, and this couldn`t be considered plotting against his family either...

She was just playing rough with Nik, paying him back for the humiliation he made her suffer these last couple of months. She knew he couldn`t feel the pain, but the anger and pride of an Alpha never really went away. Humanity switch or not.

Another cruel smirk passed her beautiful features as she once more injected a dose of varvain laced woulfsbain into his system, and just before his body froze she made him watch as she drove a stake right into his hear.

* * *

"You know, there is a small fortune in ignorance. One we do not realize or appreciate before we lose it. All this fuss about innocence and some people still don`t get what it really is about. So many movies, books, shows surrounding around innocent young girls falling in love for the first time, coming of age, hurting, and sometimes even turning bad…

Some people still don`t realize this …

Falling in love is ignorance. Ignorance to the fact that there is no such thing as true love or soul mates.

Ignorance is innocence, innocence is happiness.

Who are the most innocent creatures on the world?

Children!

That's why they are happier of us all.

Knowledge is followed by a burden that some people are not strong enough to carry, thus it's best for them to stay in their darkened cage with chains on their wrists and feet and experience the illusion of happiness. The only happiness they know exists in their illusion filled world.

These brave enough to break the chains and climb the mountain in their quest to find the truth are constantly on the verge of dying or risking never meeting happiness. And since they`ve already know that their prior happiness was an illusion they are no longer content by it."

The room went silent as the two vampires assessed each other animatedly.

Cold blue boring into warm green orbs.

They stood there, just staring at each other for a moment.

"Is there a specific reason why you`re name dropping Plato to me?" asked the other blonde vampire with the green speculating eyes. She sat on the wooden chair, showing off, in a stance of comfort, but her captor knew better than to believe she was truly comfortable.

A dark smile crept on her chilly red lips and the older woman felt something akin to fear for the first time in a very long time. After all, despite the fact that the younger in age girl was older than her in vamp years, she had long to feel that emotion. The perks of having a thousand year old vampire protecting you from all possible enemies. There was a death penalty for anyone that harmed her or the blue eyed vampire in front of her. She didn`t exactly knew if the term "anyone" applied to _**her**_ , considering her captor was the queen herself and a person she would consider a friend if circumstances were different.

The green eyed vampire, Camille, tried to conceive her feelings earning another malicious smile from the other girl and realizing that she did a terrible job. Caroline was as good as reading people as her. It was unnerving sometimes to have another knowing her mind.

"May I ask why the lecture?" she demanded to know, as if she was not in a demeaning position. The queen could be scary when she wanted to, and she had power no one could foretell, not even her mighty king.

Caroline laughed wholeheartedly.

"And there it is!" her bubbly voice echoed in the room. "Curiosity, the destruction to mankind itself. The one thing that, according to bible, bided the humans from paradise and exiled them on earth!"

"Will you answer my question or will you continue your phylosophic monologue, avoiding it?" Cami asked annoyed this time. She had noticed that something was off on the other blonde the moment she walked into her home, or her lover`s home, to be more accurate. She knew by the coldness in the other girl`s eyes that she had turned it off.

"The thing is…" said Caroline as she stood, taking her time to answer and to hover around the sale as if she owned the place. Cami had difficulties of getting used to leaving in such grand places, she was a big fan of measure, something she didn`t have in common with the love of her life. "I`m at a disadvantage, and I need leverage…"

Cami's eyes shot straight up as a mocking smile spread on her lips.

"Oh, really?!" she asked. "Is there a thing that Klaus won`t give to his beloved queen of hearts?"

Caroline spared a warning glare at her and continued feeling her glass with expensive liquor.

She drunk the alcohol in the glass on one go and realizing that Cami still wanted an explanation, she shrugged and said "I`ve had a rough day!"

"What is it you want from me that you have to threaten Klaus with my life to get it?!" asked the green eyed vampire musing, her curiosity piqued.

She thought that Caroline was about to threaten Klaus with her life to get something from him?!

That earned another laugh _at_ her from the other girl.

"I`m sorry…" she said still laughing "Just for you information, nothing worth your life would be something Klaus wouldn`t give to me on his own free volition!"

Cami flinched but decided not to answer, but the other vampire seemed still dissatisfied with something.

"You are so arrogant!" Caroline spat. "You really think that Klaus gives a damn about you… or that you can fool me!"

"Fool you?!" inquired the therapist feigning innocence.

Caroline took some threatening steps before lowering herself to look at her straight in the eye as she spoke.

"Do you honestly think I wouldn`t notice that your phone is on the speaker this entire time we talk?!"

The malicious smile that spreading on her beautiful, pale face when the panic started raising inside of her was all the indication Cami needed to decide that she wasn`t bluffing.

"Then why didn`t you-?!" she stuttered but was cut off with Caroline`s ironic voice and face taunting her "Because I want your boyfriend to hear this-"

And before the other girl could react, Caroline had already snapped her neck.

With a loud gulp, Cami`s lifeless body fell to the floor.

Caroline picked up the phone and smiled as she heard the all too well known manly voice say "What do you want?"

"For starters, I want you to find me a witch that will do exactly as I say!" Caroline said arrogantly. "And if you`re valuing your dear lover`s life, I recommend you do exactly as I say!"

"You`re going against Klaus?!" he seemed surprised.

Caroline smiled and she let her silence be his answer.

"You know that I already have men heading over towards you…" his melodic voice was warning and menacing.

"Now, that would be a waste!" she said giggling as she stepped over the blonde vampire`s dead body to go pour herself another drink "You know I can tear them to shreds before they even attempt to think of attacking me, so call them off!"

Silence…

"Why do you need a free witch?!" he asked.

"Now that`s not your concern!" Caroline said sternly waltzing through the room to sit gracefully on the couch. "Your concern is to get one that will obey me…"

"But why not use one of the Mikaelson witches? Or even Freya?!"

"You know the answer…" Caroline said as if bored.

"You want to disappear without leaving a trace; Cyfius is your ticket to freedom!"he concluded after a little while.

"You are partly correct…" said the blonde taking another gulp. "Klaus will come after me as soon as he realizes I`m leaving him. But before that, I want a little pay back. If you try to warn him and my plan fails, Kol will kill you, if you need any proof that he will, just call him to tell you himself! You have till nightfall to get me a plane and twelve men that can protect me and answer only to me along with a powerful witch!"

"Twelve?!"

"I am being symbolic… I need the witch in one hour outside the Lafayette Cemetary..." said the blonde pouting and taking another sip. "Oh, and, Lucien… Keep in mind, that I hate failing, so if anything in my plan goes wrong because of you, keep remember that I could be as ruthless as Niklaus if I want to be! I will melt your precious little snowflake without blinking!"

The other line was silent for awhile.

"You will have everything you asked for till, tonight and a powerful witch will be waiting for you at the cemetary…" Lucien said pausing before adding "Just, please… Don`t hurt her!"

"That`s up to you!" was all she said before hanging up.

* * *

Bonnie was gazing into the night`s thick darkness as it slowly started dissolving when the sun`s first rays made their appearance. She was consumed by thoughts, when she heard the small woosh indicating that a certain original was with her in the same room. Considering her options the entire night, she came to the conclusion that she couldn`t afford her wounded pride. She usually was not a quitter but she wasn`t stupid either. Kol`s mercy was all she had in this place and from what she knew he had none. Only a twisted kind of rule-book he rarely followed.

She had to play by his lunatic rules. If she wanted to stay sane. And it may seem like a nonsense but it made perfect sense to her at he time.

Desperate times and all...

"We kissed..." she said in a low voice still her back turned at him. "Twice..."

When he was silent for awhile she turned around and evaluated his angry eyes.

She held his gaze stubbornly.

"I liked it a lot..." a murderous glare in his eyes told her he hadn`t liked what he heard very much "But I stopped him before things would... escalate further..."

Silence staring...

"Why?" he asked finally.

She sighted heavily.

"Isn`t it obvious?" when Kol`s unflinching gaze met her she sighted once more and sat down on the mahogany armchair before continuing. "I knew you`d kill him as certainly as I knew it was none of your business!" she deadpanned without earning any more reactions from the original "You`re right, I knew from the beginning that you were insane..."

"I don`t like to share, Bonnie!" his voice was cold as he stared her down rooted to the spot, leaning on the door-frame. "What`s insane about that?"

"We had a one night stand Kol, it's not like we are married or something..." she rolled her eyes.

"I can arrange that..." he smirked cruelly.

"Look... the point is, either way, I stopped because I was afraid of his life... and of betraying my feelings cause yes Kol" a small breath of fury "as insane as it might seem, I do have feelings for you I shouldn`t have and I know you know it and that`s why you haunt me so persistently..."

Kol smiled wickedly and took some steps closer to sit next to her on the sofa leaving just enough space to barely not touch her.

"At least you admit it..." he said "Its a start..."

"Yeah, but that`s of no use now, I`m stuck in this world cause you won`t trust me enough to try your luck outside this world and I won`t trust you until you set me free... So I`d say we`re in a predicament.

"Maybe this will earn a bit of your trust...?" he asked hesitantly offering her a small vial.

"Vervain..." she immediately guessed and took it, thanking him before drinking. Another day and he`d be able to compel her.

"I suppose you want me to set the worm free..?" he said sarcastically.

"Enzo is a good guy!" she defended fiercely, earning his rage once more.

"Do you really want to have this conversation again?!" he growled.

Silence fell for a bit more, before any of them spoke again.

"If he says the same he`ll be free..." Kol promised earning a smile from the witch.

"I`m still mad you know..." Bonnie said again "for everything you did... and continue to do..."

"I know..." was all he said.

"I won`t forgive you easily..." she continued.

"We`re vampires, darling, we have nothing if not time..."

"Then why imprison me here...?" she wandered.

Kol look at her in the eyes straight and clear.

"Because I won`t have anyone else have you before you`re mine again... I want you all to myself, just like you do" he said winking at her and disappearing soon after saying he had to go again.

Bonnie looked outside the window once more stunned to see it was already daytime.

 _When had the sun started shining again?_

* * *

"Took you long enough!" She growled as she entered the compressed place between the huge containers where Lucien had set the meeting. "I trust you aren't stupid enough to warn your sire about what it is you're doing this particular evening, are you?"

"I came alone and told nothing to anyone... Just hand Cami over and you'll have everything you want."

She smirked wickedly with a devilish glint in her ocean blue eyes he had never seen before. It scared him. Besides the fact that he was a handful couple of decades older than her, it was the first time he ever saw her without her...well, humanity on. He could take her, he was certain. But he knew when he did he'd have to face the wrath of the Original ruling family.

"Now, now Lucien..." she scolded him, still smirking as she neared him suspiciously... predatorily "You're in no position to demand anything if you want your special snowflake to return to you in one piece..." she perked her lips, playing with her voice, her stance, her hair aimlessly taking a few more elegant steps as if predator cornering her pray.

She took a step even closer. She bit her lips and looked up at him scandalizing him. Drawing a hand slowly on his chest, it traveled up to his torso all the while sending him wicked smiles and heated meaningful glances.

"What are you doing?" Wondered the Executioner finally voicing his confusion.

"You know..." she whispered getting even closer till they were only inches apart. "You're too good to be wasted on that pathetic damsle..." she licked her lips and looked up momentarily taking her eyes away from his lips. "I bet you could do with some... upgrade in... well, bed..."

Her smirking eyes and excited face proved that she indeed meant every word. Lucien gaped unable to find words. The ever stoic peace seeking Queen was out to seed havoc by seducing him?

He laughed.

"You mean to enrage Niklaus by seducing his right-hand man. It's a clever move my Queen but not quite the accurate one since I'm not gonna be seduced. I love Cami, and even if I didin't, I would prefer if my head stayed attached to my neck..."

"I'm sure if you are indeed his right-hand man, he'll spare your life for one... mistake..."

His breath caught as the space separating their faces minimized down by inches. He cleared his throat meaning to come up with a respectful argument. One wrong move, and his head would be on display...

"Ahm... My queen..."

"Yes..." she whispered expectantly, her breath colliding on his lips sucseeding in totally confusing him.

Lucien Castle, the ever talkative Kingsmaker CEO, at loss of words. This must be the end of the world. This should DEFINITELY be recorded by history books.

Caroline smiled knowing exactly where his thoughts were headed. At that moment his sell phone ringed and he breathed with relief. Don't get him wrong, he liked Caroline. But one more move and his devotion for Cami would have faltered and his life would be on the line.

"Saved by the phone.." whispered one last time Caroline before leaning back and winking at him.

"Gregory!" he acknowledged harshly.

"All is set, Sir!" he confirmed.

"Does that mean my plane is ready?" Asked the blonde, sobering up.

"Yes!" replied the vampire. "Gregory is waiting for my command to bring it here.."

"So, tell him to bring it here now!" she said as if talking to a five year old.

"Where is Cami?!"

"She's safe... for now...!" she warned.

"If you touch her-"

"ENOUGH!..." she yelled before pinning him down with one fiery glare before lowering her voice again "You will bring my plane here right now... this is how it goes down Lucien... I'll take the plane to the place of my desire, then send Cami back to you when I'm sure my whereabouts are covered. And don't even attempt to try telling Klaus anything or I'll rip her heart out the first chance I've got... I have an inside person - besides Kol - who'll be at Klaus' side at all times, so don't even think about crossing me..."

She had thought this through, he gave her that. No escape roads.

"You know you've signed all our death sentences, right?! Whoever the insider is and me... When Klaus learns we aided you.."

"So don't tell him!" she said simply.

He laughed humorlessly.

"You're insane if you think you can hide your whereabouts or the truth for long."

Caroline smiled mysteriously and Lucien realized she was as cunning and devious as Klaus. Maby worse.

* * *

"Where is she?! Where the fuck is that bloody woman?!" was the first thing he yelled as he stormed into the compound, out and about, for everyone to hear.

Kol was the first one he saw. He was sitting on the armchair, more like laying, with his feet solemnly placed on the small table, as he enjoyed his drink with a relaxed, victorious grin.

A part of Klaus noticed that for the first time in what seemed like centuries, his brother seemed content, at completely at ease, glowing with something he couldn't place. He seemed happy...

He didn't care though. Not one bit. It was a simple observation.

"Who could you possibly mean, brother?!" teased his younger brother even if he already knew that the only woman who could ever make his brother this riled up was his queen.

"Caroline!" he growled taking a threatening steps towards his little brother.

Like he always seemed to be doing lately, Elijah appeared in front of him out of the blue, placing a warning hand on his chest.

"Calm yourself, Niklaus!" he commanded, composed as ever. "What could that innocent girl have done to incur your wrath thus way.

"Oh, she's anything but innocent brother!" Niklaus growled as he kept wandering in the compound in search for her.

"CAROLINE!" he yelled as he rounded the corners of the compound. "Come out and face me sweetheart, I promise, if you surrender to me right now you'll suffer less... I promise Ill kill you quickly."

The wildly troublemaker occupying the crouch burst into livid laughter adding to his brother's untamed fury.

"Now you gave her proper motivation, Nik!" Kol teased "I'm sure she'll show up to take you upon your grand gift of a quick death..."

"Shut up Kol, or you'll dig yourself your own grave! Quite literally!"

Kol shrugged and raised his hands as if to indicate surrender as Klaus got further in the compound.

"Don't make me surch for you love..." he growled seemingly amused. "I do enjoy the cat and mouse game and we all know how the story ends don't we?! If I find you before you surrender though, I'll make you beg for your sweet, inevitable death!"

"Really Niklaus?" Elijah mocked from upstairs.

"Have you seen her?!" the younger Mikaelson enforced the question.

Elijah found himself down the hall and next to his younger siblings in a matter of seconds and as he spoke, he readjusted his perfectly ironed suit.

"No, I haven't. Is the honeymoon over already?" he inquired.

Klaus looked at his brother seemingly at lost. He suspected what his brother was telling him but he needed clarification.

"She told everyone that the two of you were going on honeymoon. She made it very clear that you two were making amends and no one should disturb you until you two wished to return home..."

"So you believed her?!" Klaus growled.

"Well you're not exactly predictable these days now, are you?!"

"What the bloody hell is this fuss about?!" growled Hayley storming out of her room like an angry wolf.

The two brothers ignored her completely too entrapped in their own fight to mind her.

"Niklaus, for God's sake, mind your manners!" Elijah urged "Do you want the entire compound to hear the way you talk to your queen?!"

"Mind your business Lijah!" His brother replied dismissively "She is my wife, my property, you have no say in what I do with her!"

"Not in front of strangers,you don't! What is the matter with you lately brother?! It is like you no longer care for your profile or the girl you claim to love for decades now!"

That made Klaus' rage bit down a little. He couldn't have his brother requiring if he turned it off or not... That would ruin a perfectly laid out plan, not to mention that his brother would most likely try to turn his emotions back on. And he couldn't have that now, could he?!

Gathering his anger and trying his best to tame his wolfish rage he turned to his brother. Fortunately he didn't have to come up with some sort of an apology cause they were suddenly interrupted by a certain old vampire that walked in hurriedly.

"We have a problem..." said Lucien entering the room.

Suddenly three pairs of eyes turned on him. The two brothers spared him one simple glare before returning to their critical feud - as if the newcomer had never spoken - but Lucien wasn`t done with them just yet.

"Its about Caroline... You won`t believe what she made me do!"

All the eyes turned on him and the vampire started explaining.

* * *

"I know that I`m irreplaceable precious but do you really have to check on me every five seconds Klaus?!" Caroline mocked as she played with her locks in the mirror, re adjusting them in a most provocative way that she knew would draw men in dozens.

"Ah, Caroline... my ever witty life partner..." Klaus replied in a supposed cool and cruel manner. "I see that no matter how many miles you put between us your tongue remains as cutting as the blade of an ax, sweetheart..."

"Oh, but my love... I`m closer than you think I am..." her voice was teasing and it drove the king`s nerves to certain edges.

"And where exactly is it you are, my dear?" he said so sweetly that you`d think he he hadn`t just vividly fantasied about having her in front of him so he could rip that bloody tongue of hers out, after making her put it into a good use at the state of her knees.

"At my hotel, getting beautiful and ready to have fun... You know some of us are still into enjoying life in general..." she mused.

"And what, pray tell does the word 'fun' entail for you, sweetheart?!" his tone grew unnaturally sweet. Because she knew pretty much every hitch in his breathing and every little waver of his voice, she could tell with great easiness that he was most definitely and undoubtedly jealous. Which, if she was honest with herself, was exactly what she was aiming for.

"Probably dancing till my heels melt, definitely diking till I can`t remember my name and potentially making out with some dark tall stranger at the backstreet alley of the most luxurious club in town!" she stopped to reconsider for a moment before retyping her earlier statement. "And if I`m feeling vengeful, maybe even having sex in his master bedroom!"

That little sentence and the convincing way she stated it was what shattered his patience into million pieces. She meant every singe word. And he knew her too well, to believe she wouldn`t actually go through with it.

"Listen carefully Caroline..." he growled in a dangerously low voice and tried his best to contain his trembling hands from crushing the phone into pieces like he did so many times in the past two weeks. "You will stay put in your hotel room till my men find you and bring you to me or I swear to whatever it is you believe in, you will cherish the breath in your lung`s when I see you again, as your last!"

"What? Wait... I`m sorry babe I was boosting my breasts, you were saying?!... Oh, never mind. Gotta go anyway. Hot guys to shag and all..."

"Caroline..." he growled.

"Wait, before I hung up, could you thank Elijah for me?! I left in a hurry and didn`t get the chance to do so myself. None of this would actually be possible without him!"

"Miss Forbes, Mr Black is asking a minute with you..." he heard someone saying to his woman from the other line and his jaw was about to hit the floor.

"Oh, uhm... okay Jessica, tell him to wait for me at the bar, I`ll be right there!"

And with that the line went dead.

Klaus stared at the phone stunned contemplating whether to throw it from the balcony or to crash it with his hand. He did none. Instead he whooshed to the center of the compound screaming like a madman.

"ELIJAH!"

* * *

 **Please Review.**

 **T.J.**


End file.
